An Uncertain Summer
by Dru619
Summary: Summer Roberts is a victim of one of the worst child abuse cases Newport has ever seen. How long will Seth, Ryan, and Marissa be able to keep it a secret? SS RM. Ch.18 up as of 5-22. BAD DRU I know!
1. Daddy's Little Princess

Hey guys. I'm taken a little break from my other OC story. Isn't it sad that I already have writers block and I'm only on the 4th chapter? Anyway I hope you find this story enjoyable. This really isn't set in either season...it's just kinda there:) ENJOY!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Princess

I sat in the corner trembling. Slightly from the cold draft that was fluttering in from the open window and slightly from the hate and anger I was feeling towards the man that had made my life a living hell. I slowly brought my hand back from my aching head only to discover that it was drenched in blood. He was asleep on the floor of the living room tired from his drunken fit.

My dad.

We were, at one time, the best of friends. I took everything he said to heart. But after my step mother died in a terrible automobile accident, he changed. For the worse. He steadily began to develop a drinking problem and slowly I went from Daddy's Little Princess to Daddy's Little Burden. Any time something went bad at the office it was my fault. Anytime he was in a bad mood, it was my fault. I cried inside for him. This wasn't my daddy. Because my daddy wouldn't hit me and torment me and deny me food until I got down and begged him.

A single tear fell from my eye and landed on the knee of my jeans. The one luxury he allowed me was clothes. I could have as many clothes as I wanted. That way it would cover up the life we lived and everybody would be led to believe that Summer Roberts was the same rich girl that was spoiled by her father. Daddy's Little Princess.

I slowly got to my feet, careful not to awake my dad who was still asleep on the floor of our living room. I held my breath and headed for the front door. I bit my lip as the hinges of the door groaned in protest and my dad stirred on the floor. Luckily that was all he did. Once outside the harsh wind greeted me and the cuts on my face seared in pain. I wondered what time it was. I had calculated it pretty good. He got home at 5 and the rage would start usually around 6 or 6:30. The time in between he spent in the liquor cabinet. The rage was usually centered on the way I looked.

"You're a little whore," he would snap. I would try to remind myself every time an insult flew my way that this wasn't my dad. It was the monster that had become of him. Even with my constant reminding I always ended up in a fit of hysteria. My whole body would tremble in emotional pain. He always knew when he had won. By 7:00 the insults flew right back.

"You're not my father!" I would scream. "I hate you, you drunken bastard!" By 7:10 I was usually dodging what he would pick up and fling at me from across the room. Usually by 8:00 I was in a corner nursing my wounds and crying weakly. He was asleep, slumped over a chair or on the floor. By 8 or 9 I was already running down the street.

It used to be that I would run to Marissa's. But then things changed for her. She moved in with her Dad and his fiancée Hailey. She wasn't too far from where she used to live but it was still too far for me to run on the lack of energy I had. That came from the lack of food I received. It was an evil cycle that my father had figured out all on his own. He knew I ran but the less food he gave me the less I could run. Then I turned to Cohen. I screamed at myself the first time the thoughts had even entered my head. Why Seth? It became obvious to me later that I was in love with Cohen. Desperately in love. The only thing that got me through my dad's drunken rages was the image of him set firmly in my mind. Anytime my dad ran at me with a knife or I would receive a blow to the ribs while crying on the floor, I thought of his gentle smile and little boy laugh. He was the one I turned to.

Marissa and Seth both knew about my dad and what he did to me. So did Ryan. But I had made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone. I knew someone would eventually find out. I just wasn't ready for that. At first Ryan and Seth flew through the roof. Ryan threatened to go over and set my dad straight. He threatened to kill him on more then one occasion. I saw it sweet that I wasn't even his girlfriend and yet Ryan was so protective of me. Seth was about a million times more protective then Ryan but he showed it in different ways. The pain and anger in his eyes when he would see the new bruises that decorated my body would say enough.

I knocked gently on the door of the pool house. It was sad how routine this had become. Seth and Ryan were waiting for me. Seth flung the door open and I collapsed into his arms. Seth sat on Ryan's bed while Ryan helped set me back into Seth's arms.

"Where'd he get you?" Seth murmured gently into my hair as Ryan eased my shoes off of my feet. Seth always asked. Some nights I got away with nothing. But nights like tonight my whole body throbbed.

"He kicked me," I said after a while wiping away my tears. Ryan ran his fingers gently over my rib cage and I yelped out in pain.

"Please," Seth pleaded. "Let us do something about this Summer."

"You can't!" I pleaded back, holding onto Seth tightly. "You can't ever say anything!"

"I love you so much," Seth tightened his grip on me slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Not as much as I love you," I whispered. My tears slowly disappeared.

"I beg to differ Sum," he kissed me on the head again and I giggled. Life was never easy before. But now it was ten times more difficult. I stared into Seth's soft brown eyes before falling asleep. Life with Seth made things seem not quite so bad.


	2. My Cheesy Cohen

Chapter 2

My Cheesy Cohen

"Suuuuumer…Suuumer…Summer," a gentle murmur in my ear woke me up. It was Ryan. I was still on his bed in the pool house. I smiled at him.

"Where's Seth?" I yawned and then winced. My ribs were so sore I couldn't move. Before I knew it Seth was at my side again.

"Are you okay Summer?" he asked bending over me. Sadness was in his eyes and it killed me to know I had put it there.

"I…I can't move," I stuttered. I was so scared. This had never happened to me before. I tensed and started to cry again.

"We're taking you to the hospital," Ryan said firmly.

"No!" I cried. I saw my dad walking into the emergency room, his fake face put on. He would act like he cared. Like he was genuinely concerned for my well being. I knew it would never be true. I couldn't have it.

"Morning guys," Marissa knocked gently on the door of the pool house and entered. She saw me and hurried over.

"Summer," she sat down next to me on the bed.

"She can't move," Seth said.

"We're taking her to the hospital," Ryan said again.

"No your not!" I screamed again. It hurt my ribs and I quickly quieted down.

"Shhh. Summer its okay," Marissa tried calming me down as she stroked my hair. I continued to cry as I continued to panic.

"I'm not going to school. I'm staying here with her," Seth stated firmly.

"So am I," Marissa said.

"Summer, listen to me," Ryan got down on his knee and stared me in the eyes. I was still lying on my side, shuddering as chills of pain shot down my spine. "Please let us take you to the hospital. He could have broken your ribs when he kicked you." Those words scared me like nothing ever had before. I tried to take a deep breath but stopped when the pain became too much.

"I can't Ryan," I said tears streaming out of my eyes. "Then he'll know I went for help." I guess Ryan saw how desperate I was because he clasped his hand over mine and sighed.

"Please Summer," Seth tried me. "What if he didn't find out?"

"I'll just stay here," I said quietly. "Nobody ever has to know anything." It was Friday so I figured that if I just missed today, now and the weekend would be enough time for me to heal before going back on Monday.

"I don't want you to hurt," Seth nudged me slightly. I had trouble reading his gaze. He seemed so upset. I would have done anything to have taken away his pain. Anything but go to the hospital.

"We're going to stay with you then okay?" Marissa said continuing to stroke my hair. I winced as she her fingers brushed over the small gash I had received last night when my father pushed me against the coffee table.

"We better go to school," Ryan said to Marissa. "Seth can stay with Summer. Or else Sandy and Kirsten might get suspicious." Marissa looked at me. Her eyes were full of worry. I hated making my friends feel this way. I hated my father for not only hurting me but my friends as well. They hurt when I hurt. For that I was grateful.

"We'll be back as soon as school is over," Marissa promised me. She hugged me gently around the neck and managed to smile.

"Seth'll take good care of you," Ryan said. He bent over and gave me a kiss on the head before following Marissa out of the pool house. I moaned slightly. I hoped my ribs weren't broken. It would be a lot harder to run at night. Usually my dad didn't care where I was Friday through Sunday night. On Sunday night all the way through Thursday night, he would come looking for me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find me either. Marissa's house, Cohen's house. I didn't bother finding any where else to go. Where would I go? At least I would feel safe the time before he came knocking on the door. But most of the time I didn't even bother and just came home after school.

I would eat the food that Seth, Ryan, and Marissa would give me in the morning. That time it was usually digested by the time I got home. Sometimes my father would make me throw up after school to make sure I hadn't eaten. When he saw the contents of my stomach spill out into the toilet he would grow angry. Things weren't good for me when he was angry. Seth took me into his arms again.

"It's Friday. And you know what Friday means right?" Seth wiped a tear off of my face with the pad of his thumb.

"I get to spend all weekend with you," I answered. A smile broke over my face. This was amazing. Here I was, with possible broken ribs and just sitting here with Seth made things seem okay again.

"Oh your way off. It's Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles poker night!" Seth cried, tickling my belly. I hit him in the arm.

"You're so cheesy Cohen!" After a while we heard the sound of cars backing out of the driveway. Seth let out a sigh of relief.

"We can go in now," he said.

"Hello! Broken ribs here," I smiled sarcastically.

"Not an issue." Seth cradled me in his arms and hoisted me off of the bed. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as he tiptoed into the house even though Sandy and Kirsten were already gone. Once up in his room he set me down gently on his bed and drew his blinds shut.

"How's this for a day off huh?" Seth turned on the radio and climbed up on the bed. Soft, jazz music filled the room.

"Cheesy Cohen!" I cried again, giggling and settling down into his arms. He fingered sections of my hair and sighed.

"I love you," he murmured. I felt him press a kiss into my hair. "I hate it when he hurts you."

"I'm not too big of a fan myself," I smiled at his expression.

"Why won't you let us help you Sum? Why don't you let dad take him to court?"

"It'll never work," I said. "He'll find ways around it."

"Not if your there to stand up for yourself," Seth said.

"I can't stand up to him," I said surely.

"I'm always going to be here for you Summer," he said.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," Seth nuzzled my neck. I giggled as I looked forward to a worry free day with my Seth.


	3. Teddy Bear

Chapter 3

Teddy Bear

"Seth!" I woke up in a panic, forgetting where I was. Seth jumped up suddenly. His hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead. Apparently we had both fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling Sum?" he asked moving away hair that was stuck to my cheek. Once the feeling of panic had worn off I realized that I couldn't breathe very well. My chest felt like it was on fire.

"Not so good," I whimpered. Seth held me.

"You're hot," he said pressing his cool hand against my face.

"I don't feel good," I moaned. I felt dizzy and disoriented. Tears spilled down my flushed cheeks.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Seth questioned. I racked my brain for an answer. How long had it been? Last Wednesday maybe? I couldn't remember. The only food I remembered eating was the food I agreed to eat in the morning. Seth, Ryan, and Marissa always brought me food to school no matter what even though I wouldn't always eat it out of fear of it not being digested in time.

"Summer," he persisted.

"I don't remember," I said softly.

"Come on," Seth cradled me and lifted me off of the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked. I closed my eyes shut as the harsh light from the hallway met them.

"I don't know. 4 or 5," Seth guessed. We must have fallen asleep after Jerry Springer at 11. Seth and I liked to take pity on others. I know it's not a very common hobby, or a healthy one, but it was just something we enjoyed doing together. Jerry Springer was as far back as I could remember.

"Then that means…,"

"Summer!" Kirsten's voice sounded startled as I felt her near. Sandy and Kirsten were home from work. But where were Ryan and Marissa? They said they were coming right after school. They promised!

"I was just taking care of her," Seth said. I could tell he was just as taken aback as I was. I started wheezing. It wasn't easy to breathe with my ribs still throbbing in pain.

"I'm sorry you're sick Summer. I should call your dad," Kirsten said. My breath caught in my throat.

"No. It's okay," I insisted. I pressed my head closer to Seth. I was scared again. I heard the doorbell chime through the house. Kirsten grabbed Seth's arm and tugged him towards the front door. She pulled the door open wide. Standing on the porch was my dad. I was dead. This was it. This was the end of me. The end of Summer Roberts forever.

"School called me and Mr. Roberts today Seth. Told us that you and Summer didn't show up for school today," Kirsten's arms were crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy. She didn't have to call my dad. He had already been called way before hand.

"Mom! I can explain!" Seth cried.

"We're going home Summer. Put her down if you would son," my dad stated. I panicked again. So this is what it felt like to know the end is near.

"No! No I won't. Mom, listen to me you can't let Summer go home with him," Seth said growing upset.

"Put her down Seth," a new voice came from the staircase. It was Sandy. He was in one of his rare moments of anger. Seth gazed into my teary eyes. He set my feet gently on the floor. I felt my knees immediately buckle underneath me. I was too weak. My ribs were too sore. Luckily Seth still had a hold of my waist.

"I just feel really feverish," I explained. Nothing would stop my flow of tears. Why was this happening to me? What had I done?

"Take her to the car Seth," Sandy stated strictly. Seth cradled me again and slowly followed my dad outside. I saw the hate and anger in his eyes and it scared me. This was a side of my Seth that was never shown. He was my sweet little teddy bear. This side my father brought to the surface brought tears of anger to my face. I cried entirely too much. Sometimes it wasn't even because something specific had happened. I would just break down and sob for hours.

My dad opened the car door and put on a fake smile for Seth. I knew he only did it because Sandy and Kirsten were only a few yards away. I felt hot tears land on my head. Seth was crying. This just made _me_ cry harder. My whole body was racked with sobs as Seth set me into the front seat of the car.

"I love you Summer," he bent into the car to whisper so only I could hear his gentle words. I looked into his tear streaked face and pressed a kiss to his lips. They tasted salty from the tears. He squeezed my hand tightly. "Don't think that I'm going to leave you alone with him." I wasn't quite sure what Seth meant. But he had determination in his eyes as he kissed me one last time before Sandy pulled his sons head out of the car.

"Sorry to be so much trouble to you both," my father said in a cheery voice. I shuddered. His tone dripped with false sweetness and love. Like he was a caring father worried for his daughter. I watched sadly out of the window as my dad pulled his car out of the Cohen's driveway. Seth stood in between Sandy and Kirsten. He was in for it. But I knew I was in for a lot worse.

The ride home surprised me. My dad said absolutely nothing to me. The only sound I could hear was my labored breathing and the pounding of my heart in my ears. I repeated Seth's words over and over again in my head. Once we pulled into the garage my dad got out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car and flung the door open. I tried to shut everything out from there but I couldn't. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me out of the car. I yelped in pain as he pushed me through the back door.

"You little bitch!" he screamed. I closed my eyes and just pushed a picture of Seth into my mind

"You think you can just run to the Cohen's! You think your little Seth can make you all better?" he taunted. I don't know where I had found the courage. I don't know why I had done it. I don't know how it was possibly for me to do what I did next. But I did. I punched my dad hard in the face. Blood poured from his nose as he stumbled backwards. I definitely would regret it. My body went numb as my legs turned to jell-o. My mind was screaming at them to run but I didn't react. My dad rushed at me and slammed me to the floor. I screamed in pain.

"Daddy! Daddy please!" I sobbed. My rib cage seared in pain. My mind went blank. "Please!"

"This is going to end," my dad said. At first I thought he meant we could be a family again. He could go back to spoiling me and I could go back to being Daddy's little princess. I thought he would say those three words I longed to hear leave him mouth just one last time. 'I love you Summer' I imagined him saying. But instead he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver object. Once I blinked the tears out of my eyes I saw that it was a gun. It was pointed straight at me. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth. Another cough came and blood trickled out of me, staining our white carpet. This was the end. No more Summer Roberts. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I waited for the bang. But it never came. My dad

tossed the gun aside and stumbled off to the liquor cabinet. I opened my eyes and swallowed hard. The living room grew quiet as I was left alone. I heard the garage door open and then the car peal out. After a few minutes I started to sob again.

This was just another sick game of fathers I would have to get used to. I crawled over to the gun and held the cold steal in my hands. It wasn't even loaded. Just another sick game. I threw the gun at the wall and screamed in pain. Was this what my life had come down to? I pulled my knees tightly to my chest and rocked back and forth. I heard the front door creak open and I shut my eyes again in fear of seeing my father standing there.

"Come on sweetheart," a gentle hand was rested on my back. I tensed and then opened my eyes.

"COOP!" I shrieked throwing my arms over Marissa. I sobbed as Ryan picked me up in his arms and he and Marissa took me out of the front door.

"You didn't tell anybody did you?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer. I pushed my head into Ryan's chest. He used to be just Chino to me. But he grew into a lot more. He cared so much for me and Marissa and Seth. I knew he would lay his life down in a heartbeat for any of us. That's why I was afraid that he had gone to somebody. I was amazed he had lasted as long as he had. I knew he was fighting a battle inside. Go against what I wanted to help me, or go with his promise and be truthful to what I wanted. I knew Seth and Marissa were fighting that battle too.

"No, don't worry Summer," Marissa soothed. She sat in the back seat. Ryan rested my head on her lap and spread the rest of me out in the back seat. She stroked my hair gently.

"We did go to the hospital though. You can be there without anyone you don't want knowing," Ryan said.

I was so emotionally drained I didn't even try to argue. That's where they were taking me. I felt Marissa hold my hand.

"Seth snuck out. He's waiting for us," she said. I smiled. There it was again. Just the mention of Seth and I was smiling again. He amazed me.

"I knew that would get something out of you," Marissa smiled and continued to stroke my hair.

"He's my teddy bear," I murmured. I closed my eyes and was listening calmly to the soft sounds of the ocean outside of the car.

"Aww! Sum, that's so sweet!" Marissa said. Ryan found it funny.

"Hey," Marissa scolded. "Aren't you my teddy bear?" I snorted.

"Chino's more of a bunny I think," I said. I felt myself giving into sleep.

"You're my bunny then," Marissa said, poking Ryan affectionately in the shoulder. I couldn't wait until the day came that Seth and I could run away together. Sleep finally overtook me as my mind drifted off into a life I knew I would probably never live to know.


	4. Summer Breeze

Chapter 4

Summer Breeze

The sheets of the hospital bed felt cool to my body.

"Cohen," my voice was soft, almost inaudible. I wasn't afraid Seth had left my side. I was afraid he had been taken from my side. He was quick to grab my hand. A male doctor of about middle age had taken x-rays and he confirmed that one of my ribs was broken. All he could do was prescribe medication that would ease the pain. He told me I needed to drastically limit my movement until I healed. Now they were just waiting until my temperature, of 103.6, went down before releasing me. The door creaked open and my doctor walked in with a smile.

I tugged at my hospital gown. I was too self conscious of the discolored bruises on my body to care that I had to let go of Seth's hand to do so. Marissa and Ryan were sitting in a chair a few feet away from me. Neither one of them had said much.

"Let's see if your temperature has gone down," Dr. Ubdella said sticking a thermometer under my tongue. I prayed that it had. I wanted to leave. Hospitals were never my thing. It made things worse to me after I witnessed my step mom take her final breath of life in this very place.

"How is it Doc?" Ryan asked Dr. Ubdella who shook out the thermometer.

"Well," he said, "It's still technically a little too high to let us let her go yet."

"Please," I moaned. "I just want to go home. I feel a lot better." By home I meant home with Marissa. There was no way I was going to go back to my house. No way could I ever go back. My father would be ten times more dangerous with a gun if he actually loaded it with bullets. Dr. Ubdella pat my head.

"I know the feeling," he said. "I'm sure you're anxious to get home and explain to your parents how this happened." I said I had been attacked by a dog. He seemed to buy it with little skepticism. All I could do was nod.

"Thanks a lot Doctor," Seth said getting up to shake his hand. I felt my cheeks blush. I didn't understand how Seth could still make me feel like it was the first time he had kissed me or the first time he had brushed up against me. I liked it.

"No problem. Make sure you keep her safe," Dr. Ubdella winked at me before turning out of the room.

"Here Sum. Need some help?" Marissa asked handing me my clothes. I nodded my head and she helped me out of bed.

"So how are you feeling really?" Marissa asked sitting on the counter of the tiny bathroom in the hospital room. I used her to balance myself as I eased into my clothes.

"Sore," I said.

"I'm really sorry Summer," Marissa moved hair away from my eyes.

"It's not your fault Coop," I said as she helped me bring my head through the hole of my long sleeve shirt. "It's mine."

"Don't ever think that Summer. It's not your fault. Sometimes…I just wish you would let us help you," she said.

"I let you bring me here didn't I?" I smiled sarcastically. Marissa managed a small smile back.

"Let's just try to enjoy our weekend," I winced slightly as I went to tie up my hair. Marissa jumped up to do it.

"What do you think they talk about when we're not around?" she asked nodding to the closed door.

"One can only wonder," I giggled getting a mental picture in my head of Seth and Ryan talking about The Valley and Captain Oats. Marissa opened the door.

"Ready?" Ryan asked. I nodded.

"You look beautiful Summer," Seth said modestly taking my hand as we left the hospital.

"Stop lying to me Cohen!" I laughed at myself because I felt color flood my cheeks as Seth had said it. I wondered if I made him feel like this sometimes.

"Have I ever lied to you Summer Roberts?" he asked snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my ear. We climbed into the car and started to head away from the hospital. I felt at ease again. Marissa sat up front with Ryan and they had already managed to weave their fingers together. I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and sighed. I could only hide out at Marissa for so long until he came back.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We weren't going in the direction of Marissa's house.

"Well Seth and I figured hey you're out of the hospital and Seth and I will probably be grounded for life when we get home so why not go to the beach," Ryan said taking the keys out of the ignition. Marissa and I both giggled.

"So that's the kind of plans you guys cook up when were not around," Marissa said putting her arms around Ryan's neck.

"What can we say?" Seth asked. "If your mom hadn't married Caleb Nichol then Ryan and I would be the gruesome twosome of the town."

"Guess we'll just have to settle for second best," Ryan said. The sand felt good to walk in again. It had been a while since I had been down here. The moon was full and high in the sky and the beach was pretty empty. It was a rare and perfect moment. Seth brought me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. I had always loved how I seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms. Seth rested his chin on the top of my head and I inhaled his familiar scent. This is where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. In my teddy bears arms.

Ryan and Marissa had decided they were going to get into a tickling match so Seth and I watched off to the side laughing at our goofy friends. Ryan fell over dramatically in the sand, Marissa loosing her footing and falling right on top of him. They sat in the sand laughing hysterically. Seth sat down next to Ryan on the sand and brought me into his lap. Ryan pulled Marissa down on top on his lap. Together we sat quietly watching the moons light reflect off of the ocean.

"So how are you really feeling Summer?" Ryan asked.

"Sore," I gave him the same response I had given Marissa.

"Any chance I'm going to get anything else out of you?" he asked.

"Don't prod," Marissa scolded tugging at Ryan's ear.

"I'm scared," I said.

"You're really brave Summer," Marissa said. "I would have never lasted this long."

"Duh, you're a girly girl Coop," I said.

"Oh please! And your not?" Marissa asked. I smiled.

"Are you scared when he…you know…when he hits you?" Ryan asked gently. I forced a lump of tears down my throat.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I feel safe with you guys." Seth patted my back rhythmically and sighed.

"I know you guys want me to tell someone. Anyone. Go to the police or to Sandy…but I just can't," I said addressing what I knew Seth was going to say next.

"They'd throw him in jail," Marissa said.

"Yeah and then what?" I asked. "I can't hide at your house forever Coop. They'd want to put me with another family member. But to me…you guys are my only family." Everyone grew quiet. Seth stroked my hair absentmindedly. I took a breath of salty air.

"Let's not think that far ahead," Ryan suggested. "Let's just think in the here and now."

"Okay, what's for dinner?" Seth asked.

"Cohen!" I cried. But before I could get a sarcastic remark back Seth pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You taste salty," he commented after pulling away. "Like a summer breeze." I smiled and nuzzled into Seth as he picked me up off of the sand. Ryan followed with Marissa in his arms. Seth named his little boat after me. Summer Breeze. He was so sweet. He hadn't even met me when he had done it either.

"Promise you'll always be here," I whispered.

"I promise. Will you promise me something?" Seth whispered back.

"Anything," I said.

"Will you be my little Summer breeze forever?" he kissed the top of my head. It was moments like these that when tears would spring to my eyes. What had I done to deserve Seth? What had I done to deserve this wonderful person that held me tightly? I took in another lung full of sea air.

"Forever," I promised.


	5. Nightmares and Panic

Chapter 5

Nightmares and Panic

Seth and Ryan dropped us off at Marissa's house and headed home to face the music. We snuck in through the back to avoid a confrontation by Marissa's dad. All in all Mr. Cooper was a sweet guy. A guy I definitely wished I had as a dad. He was even happier now that he was engaged to Hailey Nichol, Kirsten's sister. They were madly in love and I was happy for them. I held on tightly to Marissa's arm for additional support as we walked up the staircase. Marissa closed the door of her room and I collapsed on to her bed. I was exhausted and I still had a fever and was achy.

"How are you doing Summer?" she asked. Marissa asked every few minutes. I knew that she was terrified.

"Yes…just hot," I said finding it hard to catch my breath again. Dr. Ubdella said that this was entirely normal for an injury like the one I had. He told me just not to panic and try to take deep breaths. It was hard. Every time I took a breath, pain from my chest would shoot through my body.

Marissa helped me change into an oversized t-shirt. It helped a lot. She turned on the fan and propped my head up on some pillows.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much Coop," I said. Marissa climbed up on the bed next to me.

"No problem," she said wiping away a bead of sweat that had started to trickle down my face.

"I miss Seth," I moaned.

"I know what you mean. I know you want him here with you," Marissa sympathized.

"Do you ever miss Ryan? I mean really miss him to where you want to be sick when he's not with you?" I asked.

"All the time," Marissa said.

"You were meant to be together," I said.

"Not as much as you and Seth were meant to be together," Marissa countered.

"Don't argue Cooper. You know you love him. It's only blatantly obvious!" I said. Marissa and I both broke out laughing. I missed the times when Marissa and I would sit around and just talk about girl stuff. It seemed now every time I saw her the main topic of discussion were my new bruises and how long I was going to have to hide from my dad. I only wished things were still that easy.

I shot up in bed in a full sob. It was just a dream. A nightmare to make it more specific. My dad was running towards Seth and me with the gun, this time it was loaded. Marissa shot up next to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"It's okay Summer. I've got you. It's okay," Marissa soothed softly rocking back and forth. Once I had calmed down enough to realize why I was bawling I grabbed on tightly to Marissa. We had had such a great time tonight. We were up for hours talking like we used to. A shade of purple light was already beginning to flood Marissa's room and I knew it must have been pretty early.

"Do you hurt?" Marissa asked trying to find the source of my sudden outburst. I stopped crying to try and take a deep breath. I was surprisingly feeling a lot better. I knew the reason for my tears was Seth.

"I really need him to be with me," I whispered, feeling awkward. I had been fine with Marissa. I was just fine with her up until now. Why was now any different from earlier? Marissa tucked my hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes with a strong sense of understanding. That's why, I realized, Marissa was my best friend.

"Let's go," she murmured.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Marissa once we were in the car and on the way to the Cohen residence. He hadn't come running to see what the matter was and I didn't see his car in the driveway.

"I forgot that he took Hailey with him to Oregon for the weekend. Some big family reunion," Marissa explained.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked pulling my sweater closer to my body. It had grown cold overnight and I could hear the wind howl outside of the car window.

"I couldn't leave you here Summer. What if I had gone with my dad this weekend and you were left by yourself at your house with your dad?" Marissa asked. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I didn't want to think of the possible outcome. I probably would have never run on my own. I would have just hid until he came back. I was definitely in the wrong mindset to protect myself. We parked across the street from Seth's house. We were sure that Seth was busted for sneaking out and Ryan was probably busted for being with him. Sandy and Kirsten were harder on the boys these days. Especially Kirsten. She brought home a lot of stress from work.

"Ready?" Marissa asked. I nodded and we got out of the car. The wind nearly knocked me over but I was quick to grab Marissa's hand.

"We'll go in through the back," she said. Right next door to Seth and Ryan lived Marissa's mom, Julie Cooper, and her husband, Caleb Nichol, Kirsten and Hailey's dad. When Marissa lived with them she used to sneak out the back every night to be with Ryan who had a room in the pool house. The back gate creaked open. Marissa guided me around some rocks in an effort to rid any additional noise. And additional pain to my ribs. The pool house came into view. I had walked this path almost every night to meet Seth and Ryan after my father would beat the hell out of me. Chills ran down my spine as I tried to shake the images out of my head.

Marissa approached the door and gave a few loud knocks. After a few seconds the shades parted and we could see Ryan's head of sandy hair poke out from behind them. He opened the door and pulled Marissa and I inside before closing it again.

"Summer! Marissa!" he exclaimed in surprise. He pulled us down on to his bed and stood in front of us.

"Are you guys out of your minds?" Ryan asked pacing back and forth in front of us.

"Summer needs to be with Seth right now," Marissa explained. Ryan switched his eyes over to me. It was like Ryan was our dad and we were his two disobedient daughters who had come home late from a first date.

"I'm scared," I pleaded with Ryan. "I've never felt this way before. I'm really scared." Inevitable tears streaked my face.

"Wait here," he said and left Marissa and I alone.

"Please tell me he went to go get him. Please tell me he went to go get Seth," I sobbed. Marissa held on to me again.

"He's getting him for you Summer. Seth's coming," she murmured into my hair. I hated the way I felt. I wanted to feel the way I used to before my dad hit me. I wanted to feel safe all the time.

"Why am I so scared?" I cried at Marissa. "What's happening to me?"

"Your so brave sweetheart," Marissa pulled me closer. "It'll be okay."

"Summer!" Seth bounded into the pool house and pulled me from Marissa's arms and into his.

"Seth," I cried into his chest. "I'm so scared."

"I know," he whispered. "Everything's okay." Seth sat down with me on Ryan's bed, next to Marissa, and the two tried to console me the best they could.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked after calming down enough to catch the little bit of breath that my lungs would allow me.

"We have to stop this Summer." Marissa, Seth, and my eyes switched over to the door of the pool house. There Ryan stood.

I panicked as I realized that Sandy was standing there too.

* * *

Hey guys! Wow I never thought that anybody would actually like this story! I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint anybody...:)

Dru


	6. Lets Go

Chapter 6

Let's Go

"Hi there Summer," Sandy said gently entering the pool house. Ryan had uttered the words my father had right before he pointed a gun at me.

"Hi…Mr. Cohen," I stated, trying to erase any trace of tears in my voice. It was too late to hide the ones on my face.

"What happened to you Summer?" Sandy asked sitting at the edge of Ryan's bed. I don't think Ryan had seen so many people on his bed before. I refused to open my mouth. This was one of my worst fears coming true. When nobody came to my rescue I answered.

"You know how clumsy I am Mr. Cohen," I answered jokingly. "Always falling down."

"Sandy! Her dad beats the hell out of her!" Ryan surprised all of us with his outburst.

"Ryan," Sandy gently scolded. "We can't be making those sorts of accusations. Not if Summer says they aren't true."

"It's true," Marissa stated gently. I looked at her, horrified. If anything I thought she would be the longest one to hang on.

"Is it true Summer? Is your father hurting you?" Sandy asked. His hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were tired. I didn't want to lie to him but at the same time I couldn't very well admit the truth. So I stayed quiet.

"Summer," Seth squeezed my hand tightly. "Please. This is our chance to help you." I looked up into Seth's chocolate brown eyes and sighed tearfully. I loved him so much. It was time.

"It's true," I said softly. "He hits me."

"Oh Summer," Sandy sighed and got up from the bed to pace with Ryan. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since my step mom passed away," I answered quietly. I hung my head down in shame. It was out. The secret was out. And to a lawyer! I was supposed to be able to keep this a secret forever. But I had caved in front of Seth.

"Could you explain to me what he does? If you could Summer. It would really help me out," Sandy said gently. I trusted Sandy a lot. I had so much respect for him. But I still couldn't help getting choked up.

"He…gets drunk and he…hits me," I said slowly.

"He broke her rib," Marissa said. "We took her to the hospital last night. That's why Seth snuck out. To be with her." I cried gently. Seth stroked my hair and hushed me slightly as Sandy began to talk again.

"It'll be easy to make a case against your father Summer," Sandy said. "You will be out of your situation in no time."

"NO!" I cried, jumping to attention. "I don't want a case against him! I don't want to be put with another family member! I just want to stay with Seth!" My throat was pretty raw now. Not primarily from yelling just then but from all the emotion I was holding back.

"Okay, okay," Sandy murmured gently as I buried my head deeper into Seth's shirt. "We don't have to make a case right away."

"Are you crazy? He's hurting her! What part of that don't you understand?" Ryan cried unsteadily.

"Ryan! Please," Marissa tugged at his arm.

"Alright everyone just calm down," Sandy instructed. Everything was quiet again. "It sounds to me Summer would rather have it if her father got help rather then locking him up, is that right?" I nodded my head even though I knew it was all bull. Marissa, Ryan, and Seth knew this too. That's why when Ryan opened his mouth to protest I glared him down. His mouth slowly closed.

"It also sounds to me," Sandy said running a hand through his hair. "That Neil has developed some sort of a drinking problem. That's why he hits you? Because he's drunk?" He was turning to me for answers again. I nodded again. This time Marissa stared at me with obvious pain in her eyes. It sounded to all of us that all Sandy would do at this point was decide to enter my dad into some drinking program for a couple of months.

"We're all tired. Why don't you guys just go back to bed and we can discuss this tomorrow morning," Sandy said rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come to me for help, Summer." After he had left us alone again, Marissa broke down into tears. Ryan was quick to cradle her in his arms.

"Summer! How come you didn't tell him the truth?" she sobbed. "This could have been the last time he ever hit you!"

"I told you it's not that easy Coop," I said through a sob of my own.

"I just don't get it," Marissa said.

"Neither do I," Ryan jumped in. "Maybe you wouldn't have to be put with another family member. Maybe you could stay with Marissa or with us."

"They wouldn't have reason to let me stay," I said softly. I had thought through all of these scenarios in my head dozens of times before. And there was always ways I found that they could prove me wrong or I would end up in a situation I wasn't hoping for. None of my family lived in Newport. They were all scattered across the US.

"But we love you Summer! Isn't that reason enough?" Ryan cried. I don't think until today I have ever heard Ryan raise his voice.

"Let's run away!" Marissa came to a conclusion.

"What?" Seth and Ryan cried at the same time. Those two cracked me up sometimes. There actions could fool anyone into believing they had been brothers all their lives.

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"2 words! Newport and Beach!" Seth argued. "Our lives are here!"

"Who said anything about leaving Newport? We could stay in Orange County," Marissa said.

"If we run away we have to do it right though," Ryan spoke up.

"I can't believe your actually considering this!" Seth cried.

"2 nights. What's to miss? We'll be home before anybody ever knows we were gone," Marissa with slight sarcasm in her voice. We knew someone would notice us missing. Sandy was planning to talk with us later on in the morning.

"We'll go somewhere close. It's not technically running away. We all just need some time," Ryan said. "We have to go before the sun comes up." Outside was still bathed in purple light and I knew the sun would be breaking the horizon any second.

"Let's do it," I said.

Hell, I was feeling rebellious! A weekend away with the three people that were the reason I woke up in the morning.

What was there to loose?

* * *

Hey guys. Sry this ch. is so short but I have things going ontomorrow and I probably won't have time2 update. So try to enjoy this chapter even though I left you hanging again:) I can't thank u all enough 4 ur reviews!

Dru


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 7

New Beginnings

Chickening out. The thought crossed my mind more then once as we piled into the car. I could almost tell you exactly what the events would be in the next few hours. Sandy would wake up, see that we weren't there, call the cops, cops would find us probably in less then half an hour tops (especially if we stayed close to Newport, in the parameter of Orange County) we would be drug home, Sandy would talk with my dad, my dad would some how convince Sandy that all I had told him was just a tactic I had cooked up to get to Seth, I would be taken home.

The events from there would depend on how much my dad had had to drink already. And the level of sheer will power that Cohen would have to have in order to come after me. The chances of Marissa, Seth, and Ryan all being able to come after me again would pretty much be slim to none at that point. I voiced my thoughts as soon as I heard Ryan turn the keys in the ignition.

"What's going to happen when Sandy calls the cops?" I asked. I hung my head as hope left my body.

"He wouldn't call the cops," Seth said. "If I know my dad, and I know my dad, then he would just come looking for us on his own." My stomach churned as I realized that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Would you take me to my house?" I asked.

"What?" Ryan and Seth cried in unison.

"Alright guys. That's getting kinda scary," Marissa said.

"I want to get Princess Sparkle," I said thinking fast. I knew if anything Seth would understand. But it wasn't the true reason I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home to see if my dad was there. I was ready to confront him. With Seth, Ryan, and Marissa at my side I knew I couldn't fail. I had as much self confidence as I had in my entire life. I was ready. For better or for worse my best friends were with me.

"Aw come on Ryan. You can't keep Sparkle and Summer apart for long periods of time. You know there's that whole separation anxiety thing going on there," Seth said. It was times like these I was grateful for Cohen's goofiness.

"What if he's there Summer?" Marissa asked. Ryan had already started the car.

"Let him be there. I'm not going to let him control me anymore," I stated defiantly. I had always been scared to let the words leave my mouth. But now it felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted from my chest. As I turned to look at Marissa it was like my feeling of happiness was mirrored in her face.

"You mean it?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're ready to stop this craziness?"

"Stop it! You're going to make me cry!" I scolded as I threw my arms around Marissa's neck.

"You don't know how much this means to me Sum!" Marissa said with a sense of excitement in her voice. We had pulled up to the driveway of my house. Never had I felt so bold. I stepped out of the car, Marissa, Seth, and Ryan quick to fall in step at my side. For the first time in my life I hoped that my dad was home.

My fingers were shaky as I reached into my pocket for my keys. I stuck the key in the door and waited for the familiar click of the lock. When I heard it I stopped and turned back to the others.

"Are you ready Sum?" Marissa asked. I nodded and slowly pushed open the front door. A strong smell of alcohol hit us as we walked in the front door.

"Summer?" Seth tugged gently at my arm.

"Shhh! Shut up Cohen!" I hissed at him. My ears were waiting for the sound of my fathers footsteps on the linoleum of our kitchen, where the liquor cabinet was kept. Silence. I took Seth's hand and drug him into the kitchen with me. Ryan and Marissa followed.

He wasn't here.

There was a note on the counter. I picked it up and my jaw dropped. It explained that my dad had left! He was gone. For good. He said he couldn't bear to quote on quote "hurt me" anymore and this was for the best. It didn't sound like him even a little bit. And for that I was immediately suspicious. It was too good to be true.

"What's it say Sum?" Marissa whispered. Ryan gently took it from me when I didn't react. He sighed and handed it to Marissa. Seth craned his neck over her shoulder to read it.

"Déjà vu," he said. I looked up at him. When Ryan's mom had abandoned him that's all she left him. A note. That single note and Sandy's love started Ryan's life journey with the Cohen's. I wondered what this meant for me.

"Come on," Seth said. His eyes were a mix of emotions. Above all they were bright. And soft. And sweet. And all the things my little Seth Cohen was made of. Boys may be made up of snakes and snails and puppy dog tails. But Seth was made up of Cinnamon, vanilla, and fabric softener. And love. Tons and tons of love.

"We can show this to dad," he said. I nodded my head in agreement. Seth grabbed my small, battered purple horse off of my coffee table.

"Captain Oats is going to be happy to see you pal," he said giving Princess Sparkle a small kiss on her plastic snout.

"Sure. Give _her_ all the attention," I pouted. His lips met mine and he practically choked me with his tongue. The kiss was long and sweet all the same. When we broke apart we were met with a big, California sunrise. The ground was now colored in shades of bright orange and dull yellows. I hoped that this was the start to a new and better life. A beginning for me. A fresh start for Summer Roberts.

* * *

Another short chapter I know but I will definitely make an effort to make the next one longer!

Dru

PS. THANK U 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! U ALL ROCK!


	8. Brothers and Sisters

Hey everyone,

I know I'm obviously not breaking any records with the lengths of my chapters lately. Sorry about that! I was in the mood for fluffiness today so here ya go!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 8

Brothers and Sisters

"BOO!"

I squealed as Seth grabbed me from behind and started to relentlessly tickle me.

"Get off of me you big goof!" I cried as I was finally able to push him off of me. He fell over backwards narrowly missing hitting the back of his head on the edge of his nightstand. It was the first night of my new founded freedom. And Seth was taking advantage of me being distracted while I braided Marissa's hair. I knew my dad would probably show up in a few days so I just decided to enjoy myself while I still had the chance.

We showed Sandy the note. And with Seth at my side I confessed that I hadn't told him the whole truth earlier. I explained to him that my dad would hit me, sometimes even when he wasn't drunk. I said my dad had a serious problem and I was more then willing to press charges.

"Where's this sudden change of mind coming from Summer?" Sandy had asked after reading the note over for about the third time. I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know. I was ready not to fear him anymore. I was ready to have him out of my life and in jail where he belonged.

"I'll admit that I am not entirely convinced that your father was in the proper state of mind when he wrote this," Sandy said, distractedly smoothing down the edges of the note with his thumb. Even Sandy could tell that the wording in the letter didn't sound like anything my father would say on paper or out loud, drunk or sober.

"Neither am I," I said. "But in truth, I am not in a huge hurry to find him." Sandy smiled gently.

"I understand Summer. You've been through an awful lot and you deserve a break. How are those ribs of yours?" The level of soreness had gone down tremendously but it was still a chore to take deep breaths.

"A lot better," I said.

"I will have to contact the authorities and let them know that your father has gone. But in the mean time I would sure expect you to make yourself as much as home here as possible," Sandy said.

"I already have," I said surely as I felt Seth's arm creep around my waist.

"And Mr. Cohen?" I turned around before we left to go up to Seth's room. "He has a gun. But it didn't have any bullets in it."

"Noted. He's armed and possibly dangerous. Don't worry Summer. We should have this figured out in a couple of weeks."

Now I sat here on the floor of Seth's bedroom with Marissa and Seth himself, thinking about where my father was now. If he was coming to terms with what he had done yet. If he would ever look back again at the life he had just left behind. Ryan had gone down to talk with Sandy. I wondered if it was about me.

"Summer," Marissa broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Coop…I guess I just spaced out," I smiled gently.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Seth crawled up next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I wonder where he went," I thought out loud.

"Maybe he went to get help on his own and will come back when he's better?" Marissa offered.

"It's possible," I said doubtfully. "But I don't understand what could have happened for him to just now decide to go get help."

"Maybe someone talked to him," Marissa said.

"Like who Coop? Honestly, you're such an optimist!" I teased poking her in the shoulder.

"Would you rather have me not be one?" she asked, smiling.

"It's refreshing," Seth replied. "Wonder what Ryan's up to."

"Why don't you go see?" Marissa suggested. Seth shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like Ryan has never done anything on his own or anything," he said sarcastically. He gave me a kiss on the head before getting up and leaving. I turned to look at Marissa, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What about you Coop? What's new?"

"Since last night?" she giggled.

"I liked talking with you. A lot," I said. "I miss those days." Marissa nodded and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"But we'll have a lot more nights like we used to. Don't worry," she assured me.

"Do you think the Cohens will take me in like they took in Ryan?" I asked just to see the look on Marissa's face.

"Some thought! Could you imagine being attracted to one of your brothers?" she asked. I giggled.

"I never thought about it that way. Then if you married Ryan I'd be your sister-in-law!" I exclaimed.

"Summer!" Marissa grabbed my arm in her sudden thought. "What if my dad adopted you? Then we'd be sisters!"

"That's way too much wishful thinking Coop!" I said. But I liked the thought. My best friend being my sister. I knew we'd probably drive each other up the wall! But I'd always have someone to call my sister. And someone to be proud to call dad. But most importantly I would have somewhere to call home.

"It would be just like a fairytale," Marissa murmured resting her chin on her knees. Her voice sounded distant. Like she was thinking the possibilities over like I just had.

"You know we'd drive each other crazy right?" she laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey it comes with the territory," I said.

"Fighting?" Marissa asked. "Do you think Seth and Ryan ever fight?"

"Like cats and dogs," I said. "But how could you blame Cohen? I'd go crazy too if I lived with a brooder."

"Hey! What about Ryan? Seth talks to a plastic horse!" Marissa countered.

"Well so do I!" I giggled nodding up to Princess Sparkle who was set up next to Captain Oats on Seth's bed.

"You don't get it! If you had less weight on the moon then it would be a lesser you!" Seth cried at Ryan as the two walked through the door.

"No Seth. If you had less mass on the moon it would be a lesser you," Ryan stated calmly.

"How is that even possible? So you're telling me that if I took a scale up to the surface of the moon I would weigh exactly the same as I do on Earth? Is that what you're getting at?" Seth cried.

"I didn't say that at all!" Ryan snapped in his defense.

"Guys!" Marissa and I cried, getting up off of the floor.

"What are you two bickering about?" Marissa asked.

"Seth thinks your mass changes when you leave Earth's atmosphere but I am _calmly _trying to explain to him that it isn't your mass that changes, it's your weight," Ryan stated through gritted teeth. Here was a perfect example of what Marissa and I had just discussed. Cohen and Ryan fighting like brothers. It was so cute!

"He's wrong!" Seth exploded.

"Honey, sweetheart, baby, sugar bear?" I said nuzzling up to Seth. His mood immediately melted back into my teddy bear.

"Yes," he replied putting his arms around me.

"Ryan's right," I said.

"I know. I was just testing him," Seth said. Ryan just sighed and took Marissa into his arms.

"We were beginning to wonder if you guys ever fought," Marissa's voice was muffled as she was talking into Ryan's chest.

"Like cats and dogs," they replied at the same time. All we did was laugh. Even though we were all just friends and we came from different worlds, it seemed like we had all belonged to the same family our entire lives.


	9. Bonding

Here's another fluff sort of chapter. Thank u 2 Kursk who suggested that I had some Summer/Kirsten bonding time. This chapter shows some of that. And thanx again 2 all out there who have reviewed!

Dru

PS. As much as I wish I did,I do not own the OC or it's characters!

* * *

Chapter 9

Bonding

"I'll race you to the kitchen!" Seth cried tossing a pillow Ryan's way and zipping out the door before we even heard Kirsten holler up to us to come down and eat.

"Cheater!" Ryan yelled after him. Marissa and I just rolled our eyes and ran after them.

"Whoa, slow down there son," Sandy pat Seth on the shoulder as he ran past him and took a seat at the dinner table. A few seconds later Ryan came into view.

"How is it that we made it here before you did?" Marissa asked.

"I took a short cut, that wasn't so short," he admitted his mistake.

"Don't worry guys. Don't feel to bad for him, Ryan has never beaten me at that game," Seth said, a cocky smile set firmly on his face. I sat down next to him and Marissa sat across from me, next to Ryan. It wasn't until Kirsten set down a steaming plate of mashed potatoes and pasta in front of me did I realize how hungry I was.

"Your lucky you two. This is Kirsten's before-I-go-to-the-grocery-store meal," Sandy said. I smiled, knowing well that Kirsten had only made the instant potatoes. Sandy had cooked the pasta.

"Wait!" Seth cried, pushing his plate a few inches away from him. "Mom made this?" He picked up a string of pasta to examine it.

"I mixed the water into the potatoes smart guy," Kirsten said, rolling pasta onto her fork.

"Oh thank god!" Seth pulled his plate back and jammed a spoonful of potato into his mouth. Marissa and I laughed at Seth's over exaggeration of Kirsten's inability to cook anything edible. Even a small smile tugged at the corners of Ryan's lips. Soon a gentle murmur of conversation rose from the table and I felt completely at ease. I took small bites of potato and sipped at my milk, listening to Kirsten talk about work and Seth trash talk Ryan about beating him at some video game after dinner. It was a family situation that made me feel like I belonged.

"Summer," Marissa gently nudged me with her elbow. "Aren't you hungry?" I looked down at my plate that looked untouched. I had only really picked. I wasn't sure how much food it would take for me to consume to be too much of a shock to my stomach. It wasn't used to holding on to large portions of food. It was obvious that Sandy had noticed too.

"We can put that in the fridge and you can have it when you feel up to eating," he said generously. I smiled, grateful for his concern for me.

"Need any help in the kitchen Mrs. Cohen?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, no thank you Marissa, it's nice of you to offer," Kirsten smiled and began to clear the table.

"Race you to the living room!" Marissa jumped up from the table; Seth was quick to catch on and was able to hop in front of her.

"I can take it from Seth, but I'm not going to take it from you Marissa Cooper!" Ryan grabbed Marissa from behind and hoisted her over his shoulder. Marissa yelped and giggled hysterically as he drug her in to the living room with him. I lagged behind and set my plate on the counter.

"It was really good Mrs. Cohen," I said as politely as I could. I felt awkward holding a full plate out to her and saying the food was good.

"Oh you know it wasn't me honey. It was all Sandy," she nodded to her husband who had ran after Ryan and Seth.

"I didn't know Mr. Cohen played video games," I said.

"Where do you think Seth gets it from?" Kirsten laughed as she rinsed a few plates off under the running sink water.

"It must get pretty crazy around here. With 3 boys and all," I said. I had always wondered what it would be like to spend a week in the crazy Cohen house. Maybe I would get my chance this week.

"Oh you don't even know the beginning of it!" Kirsten said rinsing out a glass. I took it from her to dry.

"Do Ryan and Seth normally get along?" I asked wondering if they were just putting on a show for Marissa and I earlier.

"Half and half," Kirsten admitted. "Usually they get along pretty well." We were quiet for a minute as she flipped the switch for the garbage disposal. When she turned it off she started conversing again.

"What about you Summer? I know for a fact that it's been pretty crazy for your dad after your step mother passed away. I am so sorry he was taking it out on you," Kirsten sympathized, her eyes were sad and it reminded me of Cohen. Seth Cohen anyway. I knew that Sandy had filled his wife in on everything he knew about what my dad had been doing to me. I was also sure that she wished I had come to them sooner.

"Let me guess, he doesn't look like a guy who would abuse his daughter?" everyone would say it. I knew this and I was just trying to prepare.

"Well," Kirsten admitted. "I never really had likes for the guy. He always seemed like someone who was far away. Distant somehow, like his head was always somewhere else."

"He's pretty sick," I said feeling tears brimming in my eyes. 'I shouldn't cry in front of Kirsten,' I thought to myself. 'I've had enough sentimental moments for one day'. But somehow standing here, doing the dishes with her, it felt like I had a mom. I felt like I was connecting with her and it…it scared me. I never even really got a chance to know my real mom. And my step mom wasn't exactly into the whole 'mother daughter' scenario. But Kirsten loved her boys so much. Ryan included, even though she rejected him at first. I wanted that sort of love. It was a different sort of love that Seth couldn't give me. A parent's love.

"It's not an excuse for what he did to you," Kirsten said, a serious tone taking on her voice. A single tear fell from my eye and I tried to wipe it away before Kirsten noticed but it was too late. She already had her arms wrapped around me.

"I don't ever want you to think that any of this was ever your fault Summer," she murmured gently. "He won't hurt you again."

My body felt warmed as we pulled away and I gently rubbed any trace of tears out of my eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Cohen," I whispered.

"It'll be okay Summer," she said squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Honey! Summer! Get in here! Marissa is kicking Seth's butt at this game!" Sandy's cries met us from the living room.

"She is not!" Seth was quick to deny his fathers claim.

"Oh yes she is," Ryan chuckled. "That's my girl. Get him Marissa."

Kirsten and I laughed.

"Better go see what all the hype is about," she said. "If it's true, I'll never let Seth live it down."

I smiled as Kirsten walked with me into the living room, her hand still on my shoulder. He won't hurt you again. I had heard those words a couple of times before. But until Kirsten said them, I didn't think it could be true. But for some instance in my mind it made sense coming from her. Coming from the mouth of a mother.


	10. Blood in the Dark

Chapter 10

Blood in the Dark

"Would you hurry it up Sum? It's freaky being down here at night," Marissa whined tugging at my arm.

"Honestly Coop, your such a big baby!" I said as I put the cranberry juice back into the refrigerator. It had to be about one or two in the morning and Marissa had come downstairs with me to get some juice. Seth and Ryan had been at the video games all night when finally they gave up about an hour ago and we all went up to Seth's bedroom. It was nice to sit up in Cohen's room with Ryan and Marissa and giggle like a little kid again. Sandy and Kirsten had agreed to let us all stay up in Seth's room as long as we were quiet. I wondered how they could sleep through the noise I was sure we were making.

"Summer!" Marissa persisted as I made sure I purposefully took a long, slow sip of my juice.

"God Coop! You've got me down here with you, it's not like you're totally alone," I said following her onto the staircase.

"I know," she said. "But you never know what lurks around at night."

"In the house?" I asked.

"The Cohen house," she corrected as if it made a difference.

"I think Seth is starting to rub off on you," I shook my head and smiled. We began walking up the stairs as something grabbed me around the waist. I heard Marissa scream before I could find my voice to do so. I grabbed onto the arms that had locked themselves around me and realized it was just Seth.

"RYAN!" Marissa yelped smacking him in the head. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"COHEN!" I cried at the same time. "Are you out of your mind?" Seth and Ryan were too busy laughing to answer us.

"You two have serious issues!" I snapped. I looked over to poor Coop who had probably been traumatized.

"You guys! What did we promise?"

We all looked up and saw Sandy peering over the side of the banister.

"Take it out to the pool house," he said. "And try not to wake up your mother," he directed towards Seth.

"I'll get Captain Oats," he sighed and headed up the stairs as I followed Marissa and Ryan out to the pool house. Marissa and I sat on the ground, Ryan's bed behind our backs. Ryan sat in a chair a few feet across from us. Once Seth returned with Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle he sat cross legged on the floor.

"Now what?" Seth asked.

"Stories," Marissa suggested.

"About what?" I asked.

"Our life," she replied.

"Don't we do that anyway?" I asked.

"Do what?" Seth asked.

"Talk about our lives."

"Not nearly enough," Marissa pointed out, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Nothing interesting goes on in my life," Seth whined.

"You mean I'm not interest enough?" I teased him.

"I said my life wasn't interesting, not that it didn't have enough drama in it," he said.

"Things must have perked up when Ryan got here," Marissa said.

"For a while," Seth agreed. "I guess my life is more interesting then it was before Ryan got here." I thought about that for a second. Before Ryan, Seth was just some kid. He seemed like he wanted to fit it. But it was also like he rejected the kind of rich people he lived among at the same time. Before Ryan, Marissa hadn't said 3 words to Seth in the whole time they had lived next door to each other. And now they would protect the other with their life.

"You changed a lot of things around here Chino," I admitted.

"I didn't change anything," Ryan said. "You guys are the ones who changed me."

"I remember the first night I met you," Marissa said as she went into that distant trance she had been in when we were talking about our wishful family options.

"Charmed you out of your socks," Ryan smiled sweetly at Coop.

"You were so damn cocky!" Marissa corrected.

"I loved the pick up line he used," I giggled pushing Marissa over. She had told me the story about a hundred times but it never seemed to get old.

"Who are you?" Seth mocked pretending to toss his hair over his shoulder.

"Who ever you want me to be!" Marissa and I stated at the same time and broke into laughter. I saw Ryan's cheeks flush into a red color. I yawned and rested my head on Coop's shoulder.

"Time for bed?" Seth asked stifling his own yawn. I nodded against Marissa. Ryan bent down and took Marissa into his arms, placing her up on his bed.

"And where are we supposed to sleep?" Seth asked cradling me into his arms.

"Couch?" Ryan suggested.

"Nope, no way. Scoot over Marissa," Seth used my body to save a spot for himself on Ryan's bed. I giggled hysterically as Marissa tried to scoot over which only ended up with Ryan on the floor. Seth was finally able to squeeze his body in between Marissa and me.

"Are you going to be elbowing me all night Cohen?" I asked pushing his arm over his chest.

"Scoot over Seth," Ryan grumbled climbing into his bed between Seth and Marissa.

"This will never work," Marissa let out a mix of a sigh and an escape of a suppressed giggle fit.

"Its fine," Seth assured her making sure he kicked Ryan in the leg as he tried to get comfortable. After all motion stopped I yawned and ran my fingers through Seth's hair. His head automatically nuzzled into my hand at the attention.

"Night Coop, Night Ryan, Night Cohen. Love you," I whispered.

"Night, love you too Sum," I heard Marissa say.

"Love you too," Seth murmured kissing my ear.

"Yeah, night," Ryan stated running his own fingers through Marissa's hair. I felt movement next to me and I knew Seth had kicked him again. "I love you too Summer." I snuggled into Seth's side and heard him begin to snore gently.

"This is going to be a long night," Ryan sighed pushing Seth's elbow out of his face.

"And we forgot to turn off the light," Marissa murmured.

It had been easy to fall asleep. I had my head up against Seth's chest and with every breath he took I could hear his heart thump gently against his rib cage. Every so often I would feel his arms tighten around me. He was desperate to protect me, even while he was asleep. I slept in ease for about an hour until I woke up, startled. The side where my broken rib was began to throb in pain and I felt like I was going to throw up. I hurried out of Ryan's bed. I barely made it over the toilet before I started to vomit up large clumps blood. After a minute or two I felt steady hands begin to tie up my matted black hair.

"Cohen!" I sobbed as he kneeled down next to me, patting my back gently as another wave of nausea hit and I threw up another good amount of the hated, sticky red substance.

"Oh my god," I could hear Coop at the door. Her voice sounded groggy and it was muffled like she had her hand over her mouth.

"Call 911 Marissa. Hurry!" Seth whispered; panic beginning to creep into his voice. "You'll be okay baby girl." I felt him press a kiss to my sweaty head. That was all I remembered before the world went black.


	11. Dreams and a Flashback

Chapter 11

Dreams and a Flashback

The last thing I remembered was the flashing lights. They were red, and off in the distance some flashed blue. I could hear muffled voices around me. Some sounded panicked. And I could hear Coop crying. I felt someone's hand clamped tightly into mine. Then I heard his voice.

"I won't leave you Summer. You'll be okay." It was Seth. That was all I remembered. When I woke up I was in severe pain. My sides ached and I realized that I had a tube down my throat. I couldn't even whimper or moan or make any indication that I was awake. I felt sedated but I was able to open my eyes.

Coop was standing over me. Her hand was in mine and her face was drenched in tears.

"Hi honey," she whispered wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"COOP!" my mind screamed but I couldn't talk with this dumb plastic tube down my throat.

"Don't try to talk sweetie. The doctors put the tube down your throat because your lungs collapsed there for a while. Oh Summer! You scared the hell out of us," Marissa cried as she gently moved the hair away from my eyes. "Seth and Ryan should be back in a second. This is Ryan's first cigarette in a while Sum." A smile broke over her face and I squeezed her hand tightly. The image of Ryan smoking a cigarette seemed like a blast from the past to me.

I took my other hand and gently touched the tube that was helping my lungs expand.

"They put in a chest tube earlier to drain out the blood that was in your lungs," Marissa explained. "Your rib punctured one of your lungs but they were able to get in there before it did any severe damage. I should really go get the doctor, and Seth, to tell them you're awake." I tried to make some sort of movement to let Coop know I understood but all I could do was squeeze her hand and stare up at her.

She bent down and gave me a kiss on the bridge of my nose, a few tears rolling off of her face and onto mine. She wiped them away and then left me alone. Having the tube in my throat made me feel like I wanted to throw up again. The burning feeling in my throat reminded me of the sensation I felt when my father had put out a cigarette on my upper arm. I closed my eyes and traveled back to that day.

* * *

It was the middle of summer. July or August, I couldn't remember. It was around 8:30 at night and I snuck around my dad's room in hopes of getting out unnoticed. No such luck. He started towards me and I panicked, beginning to run. He was able to quickly yank a fistful of my hair and press his lit cigarette to my exposed skin. I yelped in pain, wishing I hadn't worn a tank top. He pushed me out of the door before slamming it shut, never saying a word.

When I got to the Cohen's, Ryan and Marissa were splashing around in the pool. I had gone shopping earlier with Coop and I had told her I would be over after I changed.

"Will you be okay alone with him? I could go with you," she offered. I shook my head no. I remember having to promise Coop I was going to be okay before she was satisfied.

"Sum!" Marissa cried excitedly, getting out of the water.

"Hey Coop," I smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'll go get Seth," she said.

"Alright," I smiled, watching her run, dripping wet, into the house. Kirsten would appreciate that.

"Hey loser," Ryan got out of the pool and joined me on a piece of overly expensive patio furniture.

"Hey Chino," I said as he flicked water at me.

"Are they extensive tonight?" Ryan asked, referring to the wounds he was afraid I had received in the afternoon alone with my dad.

"Just a burn," I replied, reluctantly showing Ryan the small, red circle on my skin. It still stung.

"Cigarette," he said surely. He gently gripped my arm and blew softly away the stray ashes that still stuck to my skin.

"How'd you know?" I asked, blushing a little at his gentle touch. I was glad that Coop was in such good hands and that Seth had such a wonderful person here to stick up for him and be his brother.

"Mom used to do it all the time," he explained. "It shouldn't sting for much longer."

"Summer!" Seth jumped excitedly as he saw me. He had on blue swim shorts but his hair was dry so I knew he had just prepared. My heart melted as he gently touched my face and gave me a baby kiss on the nose. Then he got rebellious again.

"Race you to the pool!" he cried challengingly at Ryan.

"No running around the pool!" I scolded. The boys looked at me and Marissa giggled.

"Yeah, you'll break your necks," she agreed with me.

"We're just going to have to do something about you guys. You sound like my mother," Seth shuddered and picked me up.

"COHEN!" I squealed as I saw Ryan out of the corner of my eye, scoop up Marissa. I already knew what they had planned. They jumped into the water, Marissa and I still in their arms. That had been one of my favorite nights that summer.

I opened my eyes as I felt a gentle hand on my head. I wanted so badly to reassure Seth that I was okay. I saw the milky tears in his big brown eyes.

"You scared us Summer," he gently scolded as he bent over to give me a kiss. I could smell the smoke on him. I knew Cohen wouldn't put a cigarette even remotely close to his mouth even if there was a cash prize involved so I knew Coop was right when she had said that Ryan had been smoking. A doctor entered the room and approached the side of my bed.

"Alright Ms. Roberts," he replied assisting Seth in helping me to sit up. He saw that I was conscious and he decided to take out the tube. "On the count of three I want you to give me a good cough. One, two…three." On the count of three I did as I was told and he removed my breathing tube. I coughed and sputtered a bit before taking in a large gulp of air. That had been the most uncomfortable thing _I_ had ever been through.

"Try not to talk for a few minutes," the doctor instructed. "Your throat is going to be a bit sore for a while." After the doctor left I attempted to speak.

"Cohen," it came out as a pitifully weak whisper.

"It's okay Summer. You don't have to talk," he murmured giving me another kiss. At that moment Marissa and Ryan walked in, hand in hand.

"Summer! Your okay," Ryan sounded relieved as he followed Marissa in joining Seth at my side. It hurt too much to talk but with the tube out of my throat I was now able to smile. Marissa grabbed one hand and Ryan grabbed the other while Seth rested his hand on my belly. The four of us sat there in silence. I looked up at the people I had such admiration for. They were all so worried about me. In a sense I felt guilty that I was always the center of attention. But on the other hand I couldn't very well help it.

"You're going to be okay kid," Ryan whispered.

"Yeah, we kinda like having you around," Marissa smiled.

"We love you Summer," Seth said. Then every thing was quiet again.

"Maybe when this is all said and done Mom and Dad will drop us off at six flags," Seth said.

"Cohen," I found enough breath to whisper his name in a scolding manner.

"You're a dreamer Seth Cohen," Marissa said squeezing his shoulder.

"We all gotta have our dreams," Ryan said.

These three people around me were more then I could have ever hoped for. But I hoped that maybe, when this was all said and done that some more of those dreams would come true.

* * *

Okay just to set the record straight, Sandy and Kirsten know what happened with Summer and are somewhere in the hospital. I just kinda wanted this chapter to be more sentimental between Summer, Ryan, Marissa, and Seth so that's why they never did show up. They will next chapter though. Thank you so so so much for all of your reviews.

Dru

PS. Ashton's punking Rachel Bilson on Punk'D tonight (Sunday March 27th) 10:00 Pacific Time. I think she was crying on the preview so shame on Ashton because she's too adorable...

PPS. HAPPY EASTER!


	12. Bad News

Chapter 12

Bad News

Little did I know that with the next statement, coming from the doctor that had just removed my breathing tube, my life would be changed forever. The four of us stayed in our little trance for a good while until he pushed the door open. I could see Sandy and Kirsten behind him.

"Summer," Kirsten came into the room and took my hand. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Thank you," I was able to whisper.

"Come on you guys," Sandy said nodding his head out of the door. "The doctor would like some privacy with Summer for a couple of minutes."

"Can't I stay?" Seth was quick to ask.

"No son. Privacy," Sandy repeated and motioned for him to follow.

"I'll be back Summer. Okay? I won't leave you," Seth was eager to make sure I understood before following Sandy and Kirsten out of the door.

"He seems to care a lot about you," the doctor said once we were alone. I wondered why he needed to talk to me in private. And I wondered what he had to tell me that wouldn't permit Cohen to be at my side.

"He's sweet," I agreed, my voice still raspy. I knew it was serious when the doctor sat down in a chair next to me. His face looked grave as he tapped his fingers distractedly on his clipboard. I braced myself for the worst.

"We did X-rays, Summer, before we were able to go inside and fix what had been damaged." I weakly nodded my head realizing that he wasn't just going to come right out and say what he was going to.

"We saw that your blood pressure was rather high and we wanted to make sure that you were alright. In other words, rule out all dangerous possibilities. In the X-rays we made a discovery that made us suspicious and permitted us to perform a pregnancy test," the doctor waited for my reaction. I was speechless. Had I heard him right? They were permitted to perform a pregnancy test? Without my permission?

"And?" I asked irritably. I knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! Seth and I had been so careful.

"It came up positive. Were you aware that you were pregnant Ms. Roberts?" he asked. My mind went completely blank and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"It's not true!" I cried as loud as I could, which wasn't much above a whisper. "I was always careful!"

"We can help you determine who the father is by doing a simple DNA test once the baby is born," the doctor said gently reaching for my hand.

"I know damn well who the father is. I'm not some whore!" I snapped pulling away my hand. I didn't want him anywhere near me. This wasn't right! He wasn't telling me the truth. There must have been some sick mistake. Some big mistake!

"Are you sure?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. "Are you sure that I'm pregnant." The doctor nodded his head slowly.

"Your about 3 months along. You would have discovered that you were pregnant in a matter of weeks when you started showing," he said.

"Is my baby alright?" I asked fearing that all this trauma I had been through had hurt the baby. I rested my hand on my belly and took a deep breath, trying to clear my head.

"Very healthy. Weighs a little less then what I would like to see. You need to make sure your eating regularly. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner," he said naming them off on his fingers. I sighed in relief that my baby was alright.

"That boys the father is he not?" the doctor asked. I felt like I needed to snap at him that it was none of his damn business but I nodded my head yes.

"Let him know when you feel most comfortable. Until then this conversation will be confidential," he assured me. "I will give you care tips as well. You know you'll also have to decided if your going to keep the baby or not but I suggest you talk with your partner first. Would you like me to send someone in?" He got up to leave.

"Coop," I said my head hardly in the conversation.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Marissa Cooper," I replied snapping quickly back in to reality.

"Ms. Cooper? Ms. Roberts would like to speak with you," the doctor stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Is she okay?" I heard Cohen wanting to know about me.

"She's absolutely fine," the doctor replied. It came out as a lie in my mind. Marissa came in and closed the door behind her.

"You okay sweetie?" Marissa asked standing at the edge of the bed.

"I screwed up big this time Coop," I moaned getting hysterical. Tears fell freely down my face.

"Baby," Marissa crawled up next to me and took me into her arms. I winced at her choice of wording.

"Baby's right," I cried. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" she repeated clutching me tighter.

"How is this possible? Cohen and I were so careful Coop!" I tried not to scream. In fear of Seth hearing me and in fear of my throat giving out on me completely. She ran her fingers gently through my hair. "The doctor told me I needed to decide if I was going to keep it."

"How far along did he say you were?" she questioned softly.

"3 months. What am I going to do Coop? I'm not going to give up my baby," I cried. "How could I ever do that? What if Seth rejects me? What about my dad? What if he comes back?" I bombarded Marissa with questions.

"Were going to take this one step at a time Sum," she murmured. "You have to tell Seth."

"Be here with me when I tell him," I moaned letting out another sob and giving out a painful cough.

"Do you want to tell him now?" she asked timidly. I guess it would be better to hurry and get it out in the open. I couldn't lose my teddy bear. There was no way I was going to lose Cohen without a fight. He's the only one I had ever loved. Marissa got up off of the bed and poked her head out into the hallway. I barely heard her say Seth's name. He was in the room in a heartbeat.

"Stay there babe. I'll be back," I heard her whisper to Ryan.

"Are you okay Summer?" he asked immediately panicked by my tear streaked face.

"I love you!" I blurted tugging him down next to me. I sobbed into his shirt. Marissa came up next to me for back up. I think she had been preparing for me to have a major break down.

"I love you too," he murmured, hugging me tightly to him. I inhaled his scent and gently pushed him away. It was now or never. His reaction would be his reaction and that was it.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," I stumbled over my words.

"You're what?" Cohen asked, his eyes growing large. I knew it was too much for him to register.

"I'm sorry Seth!" I cried pulling him back down to me again. His arms still took a strong grip around me.

"We…we were so careful," he whispered.

"I know. I know," I moaned. "But there must have been a time that we weren't careful enough! There must have been a time when we didn't use protection!" It looked like Seth was trying to think back. Everything seemed like a lifetime ago.

"There was never a time where we didn't use protection. We wouldn't have ever done that," he said kissing me and holding my body closer to his. Marissa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as if coming to some conclusion in your head.

"Your dad Summer," she choked.

"What about him?" I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"There are other forms of abuse honey," Marissa pulled me into her arms and started to cry.

"What the hell are you insinuating Coop?" I pushed her away from me and tried to focus on her through the cloudy wall of tears blurring my vision.

"Did he…did he ever force you to have sex with him?" she asked. I felt like I was going to throw up again.

"No!" I was quick to answer. "He…there wasn't ever a time when he could have…Coop!" I sobbed harder. What if she was right? What if there had been a time…while I was asleep…horrible visions came into my mind.

"No!" I screamed again. "There must have been a time when we weren't careful Cohen!" I turned to Seth who only attempted to pull me closer to him.

"We would have never had sex without protecting ourselves Summer," he said gently trying as hard as he could to get me to understand what could be the sad truth.

"Condoms. There not 100 effective you know," I said trying to hang on to the last bit of denial I could. I sobbed into Seth as I realized that I could very well be pregnant with my father's child.

* * *

OK...I hope nobody is _too_ pissed off right now! But look on the bright side...more drama! OK maybe it's not such a bright side. I don't know how correct this chapter is but oh well. I think doctors would probably be sued if they could do random pregnancy tests but I just figured what the hell. So just stick around 2 C what happens next!

Dru

PS. Is it just me or do Thursday nights seem to take FOREVER to get here?


	13. A Lifetime Ever After

Chapter 13

A Lifetime Ever After

"I'd like to solve the puzzle…Strawberry Lip Girls?"

"No! You idiot! It's Strawberry Lip _Gloss_! God who would get that wrong?" Seth raved at a contestant on Wheel of Fortune. Wheel of Fortune was on so it had to be around 7:30 at night. Seth had crawled up into bed and cuddled me for most of the day. I kept wishing that everything my dumb doctor had said had all been a nightmare. I still held on to a tiny thread of hope that the baby was Seth's and we were just jumping too quickly to the wrong conclusions. I wasn't even entirely sure if it was possible that my dad could have ever raped me. It didn't seem ethical or even realistic. The baby had to be Seth's and that's what I was going to continue to believe.

I watched as one of Ryan's eyes peeked open at Seth's sudden outburst. He was sitting at a chair in the corner, his arms crossed making him look intimidating, dozing on and off. Marissa was at the foot of the bed, resting her head up on her propped up arm.

"What about the last guy? He wanted to buy a vowel and asked if he could have an F," Marissa said. I had my tired head rested up on Seth's chest. I had just woken up from an uneasy sleep.

"Hey pretty girl. Your awake," Seth brought my hair out of my face.

"Hey Sweetie," Marissa got to a sitting position. I groaned. My head hurt and I felt cold. I huddled closer into Seth's side and gave out a small whimper.

"Mom and dad went home for the night. But they said we could stay," Seth eased his arm out from under my neck and moved it down lower so he was cradling me again.

"What about school?" I murmured gently.

"Summers in 2 weeks Sum. Mom and Dad think we're on the okay for starting vacation a tad early," Seth trailed his fingers lazily along my arm and I smiled at him. There had been so much chaos going on I had hardly realized that we were so close to summer. I was relieved that Seth could stay with me.

"The only bad coming out of that is re-runs of daytime television and hey that's hardly a bad side at all," Marissa crawled up on the other side of me and cuddled me close, resting her head on mine. I felt content in between my boy friend and my best friend. Ryan had closed his eyes again and was breathing evenly, signaling he was asleep again.

"When was Ryan's last cigarette?" I whispered closing my eyes.

"About an hour ago," Marissa sighed gently. "Ry and I have to leave after visiting hours are over, but Seth can stay."

"Thank god," I thought out loud. Seth only smiled and rested his head on my head too. I started to cry.

"What's the matter babe?" Marissa asked.

"What's going to happen after I have this baby?" I choked on my tears. "Were in high school." It seemed like I had been seeing movies on lifetime like this for years. Never did it occur to me that I would ever be cast as the starring role alongside Coop, Cohen, and Chino. We had all been thrust into the middle of a real life lifetime drama.

"You and Seth are going to have a wonderful healthy baby and were all going to live happily ever after?" Marissa half answered half questioned. Seth pushed my head down to rest on his chest again as he blew softly into my ear, sending pleasant chills up my spine. It sent me into another flashback of a night last summer.

* * *

"Ryan! Would you please stop rubbing that stuff on it? It only makes it hurt more!" I cried near tears as Ryan attempted to clean a fresh wound behind my ear. Mouthing off after my dad came home _already drunk_ was never a good thing, yet I still pushed my limits and this was the outcome. I was acting completely overdramatically and I knew Ryan knew it.

"Would you please just calm down a minute? If you don't clean it, it could get infected and we'll have to take you to the hospital," Ryan said finally taking the alcohol wipe away from my burning skin.

"When's Cohen coming home?" I asked, irritated at the fact that I had came into the pool house that Friday night hoping to fall into the arms of Seth Cohen and never come out of them, only to find Ryan by himself. He told me that Seth had gone with Sandy to the grocery store to get a few things for the house for over the weekend.

"Why'd he hit you this time?" Ryan asked rinsing his hands in his small bathroom sink, disregarding my original question.

"I told him to stop making me feel like shit," I said simply sitting at the edge of Ryan's bed. "Then he picked up the beer bottle…and you could pretty much draw yourself the rest." A gentle knock was heard on the pool house door and I knew it was Marissa before she could even poke in her head of wet, blonde hair.

"Hey Coop," I greeted as she sat herself down next to me.

"Hey Sum. Ouch…what happened?" she asked gently moving my ear in order to get a better look at my cut.

"Beer bottle," Ryan answered simply tossing Marissa a tube of Neosporin. "Maybe she won't put up a struggle with you." I gave Ryan a sarcastic smile.

"Ha ha smart guy."

"He's been getting pretty violent lately. I mean…more violent then he usually is," Marissa said. Her voice was full of worry. I knew that a day didn't ever go by in her life that she didn't worry about me. My skin felt like it was on fire as Marissa gently rubbed the goopy Neosporin into my cut.

"It was my fault this time," I said, wincing slightly. "I should really learn when to pick a fight and when not to."

"Summer," Seth came into the pool house and noticed me sitting on Ryan's bed with Marissa.

"Cohen," I whispered and drug him in for a long kiss.

"Get a room," Ryan threw a pillow our way.

"Well, two can play at this game you know," I said nudging Coop into Ryan.

"What are we going to do this weekend," Seth asked pretending he hadn't seen the new gash behind my ear. I saw him avert his eyes quickly after realizing it was there and it hadn't been last time.

"Relax," I said. I really needed that this week. My dad had been at home waiting for me every day this week. Only two nights ended with physical injury but the other three had been made up in the emotional pain I still ached from.

"Sounds good to me," Marissa leaned back into Ryan.

"You look like a wet rat Marissa. What happened?" Seth questioned Marissa's head of wet hair.

"I shower Seth. Unlike _some_ people," she tossed anther pillow at him.

"Let's go inside and watch an unrealistically dramatic lifetime movie," I said.

"Aww! Tonight was the HBO premiere of 13 going on 30," Seth moaned playfully.

"You keep your eyes off of Jennifer Garner Cohen or I will just have to leave your ass," I felt better as we started heading into the Cohen house. The four of us plopped ourselves down on the couch and sighed happily as we snuggled into each other.

"So we were going to watch what now?" Ryan asked taking the remote from Seth who immediately went for the ESPN Classics that he didn't ever pay attention to anyway. Marissa took the remote from Ryan and switched it to lifetime. It was right in the middle of some movie I knew Marissa and I would be in tears by the end of and Ryan and Seth would be asleep for in about 10 minutes.

"Sorry we couldn't watch your movie Cohen," I apologized sarcastically.

"It's okay," Seth yawned. "You're the only girl for me Summer." He blew softly into my ear and I giggled.

"Go to sleep so I won't have to hear you complain that you don't know what's going on," I gently ran my hand over Seth's face. His eyelids slowly closed and he began to snore softly.

* * *

Marissa and Ryan left about an hour ago. The TV reflected soft colors onto the dark walls and my bed spread. Seth was cuddled next to me, breathing softly. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I thought back to what Marissa had said. About us living happily ever after.

"Do you think that after all this we can still live happily ever after my teddy bear?" I asked, running my fingers through Seth's hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Yes," he surprised me by murmuring gently.

"Because as long as I'm with you Summer, I am living happily ever after."

* * *

Sorry for the short update guys! But hopefully I made up for the not-so-great last chapter.So hopefully you could depictsome happiness out of this one.The story must go on :) Thank uall so much for your reviews and comments. It all means a lot to me:0)

Dru


	14. The Message

Chapter 14

The Message

"And Summer Roberts goes in for the pin…one, two, and three! She wins by a landslide!"

"Now get off of me!" Seth was gasping for air as he pushed me off of him.

"Hey! Watch the pregnant one!" Marissa scolded.

"It's alright Coop. As you could just obviously see, Cohen's ticklish. I'm good, I can punish him later on," I squeezed Seth's side and he went nuts.

"Can't you leave me alone for two seconds?" he kicked my foot gently. Even though he was joking I could depict some sincerity in his voice. I had been extremely clingy to Seth since we had come home from the hospital almost two weeks ago. We were in our first day of summer and already driving each other crazy. My dad was still absent and Sandy was still desperately trying to locate him in order to sort things out. I was happy Sandy couldn't find him but at the same time I hated to see him get so discouraged.

Sandy and Kirsten had been so wonderful to me. They allowed me to stay with Seth in his room and they treated me like part of the family. I thought Sandy was going to go into heart failure when we explained to him and Kirsten that I was pregnant with Seth's child. But both of them had been surprisingly supportive. I had erased all possible doubt from my mind that the baby wasn't Seth's. I came to the conclusion that there was a time that the condom must have broke or a time when we just got too caught up in each other and didn't remember. And Seth and I had also come to another conclusion together. We were going to put the baby up for adoption. We were going to finish high school, but we couldn't do it with a baby. We knew it would be extremely hard giving the baby up. But we decided that we would always be there for each other nonetheless.

"Ready to eat guys?" Sandy poked his head into Seth's room.

"It all depends," Seth said. "What is it and who made it?"

"Chinese take out," Sandy rolled his eyes at Seth. "Come on. Marissa would you like to go check on Ryan? He was still fighting a fever when I checked on him earlier." Poor Chino was sick the first day of summer. She nodded her head as we left Seth's bedroom. He clasped his hand into mine and gave it a kiss. We entered the kitchen to the smell of orange chicken and fried rice. Another thing I had gotten used to during my stay at the Cohen residence was eating regularly. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It had been hard at first, especially factoring in morning sickness, but I was now able to keep down decent amounts of food.

"So," Kirsten said setting glass of water next to her plate of food. "What did you guys do today?"

"Absolutely nothing," Seth answered, stuffing an egg roll into his mouth. That wasn't really true. We had spent most of the day in the living room, caring for a sick Ryan who kept telling us he was fine. Between doing that and Jerry Springer I saw our day as being scaled on, at the very least, a vaguely entertaining.

"Well that's good. It's better for Summer to take it easy anyway," Sandy seemed distracted tonight. I watched as Kirsten closed her hand on top of his and gave him a small smile.

"It feels weird in here without Ryan," Seth commented. Even though Ryan usually said only four words during dinner, 'Thank you for dinner', it did seem unusually quiet without his presence.

"Could we go eat in the pool house?" he asked. Sandy nodded his head.

"Don't make a mess!" he called after us as we picked up our plates and headed outside.

"Hi honey," Marissa crawled up into bed next to Ryan whose face was still flushed. The smell of Mentholatum and cherry cough drop was in the air. Ryan opened one of his eyes and groaned.

"I told you I was okay you guys," he stated groggily.

"Birds of a feather flock together Ryan," Seth said, sitting crossed legged on the floor next to me with his plate of food.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking like he had a headache already.

"As long as your sick then we're going to keep you company. Except when your asleep…it's kinda freaky…you start talking," I said.

"I don't want to risk getting you sick Summer. It wouldn't be good," Ryan said.

"I won't get sick," I assured him, putting a small fork full of rice into my mouth. Marissa and Seth both knocked on the wooden nightstand.

"I won't get sick!" I repeated.

"I brought you soup," Marissa said helping Ryan sit up. He was pretty quiet after that.

"We need to get you a TV in here," Seth said after about a minute or two of silence. He brought his knees up to his chest having finished his dinner.

"Why did your dad seem so distant tonight?" Marissa asked, using her own spoon to scoop the chicken out of Ryan's soup.

"Did he?" Seth asked playing with his fork. "I didn't notice."

"That's because you've never been the most observant one in the bunch," Marissa said.

"Do you think it was about me?" I asked. Anytime anyone seemed even just a little discouraged I automatically assumed it was about me. Especially when it came to Sandy.

"Nah, he'd come to you first," Seth said.

"How are you feeling Ryan?" We turned and saw Sandy standing in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," Seth muttered under his breath.

"A lot better, thanks," he said.

"Summer, do you think I could see you in the house for a moment?" Sandy asked.

"Sure Mr. Cohen," I said getting to my feet.

"Can I come?" Seth asked as I took his plate from him.

"We'll only be a minute," Sandy said.

"Think of it as the first time you'll actually be rid of me for more then a couple of seconds in two weeks," I teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Seth pinched my leg and I followed Sandy out of the pool house.

"Dinner was good," I replied as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Why thank you. It was my world famous call-to-the-Chinese-place," he joked. I smiled then placed our dirty plates next to the sink. Kirsten was still sitting at the table. Her hands were clasped together and she had her head bowed down, almost like she was praying. She looked up as Sandy motioned for me to sit down. My stomach took a painful lurch. This couldn't be good. Sandy sat down across from me, next to Kirsten who was still seated at the head of the table.

"Summer," Sandy began. "Your father left a message on my phone today." I felt my breath catch in my throat and I couldn't even form words to reply. "He said for me to stop looking for him, which you understand I cannot do. Besides some static, the rest of the message only said that we shouldn't try to contact him in anyway. There wasn't a callback number and he didn't say where he was, but I think I will be able to get together with the FBI and figure out where the call was sent from."

"No," was my knee jerk reaction. "He said not to contact him."

"Summer, there is nothing more I want right now then to get things straight between your father and I. And if that means finding him, trying him for child abuse and neglect, throwing him in jail, and putting you into the system then that's what I am willing to do," Sandy said sternly.

"The system! I can't go into foster care! I just can't," I felt that I was fighting a losing battle.

"I will try and locate your mother if I have to," Sandy said not backing down. My mother. I don't even remember what she looks like.

"I want to stay here," I said quietly. "I want to stay with Seth."

"You see how well things went with that the first time," Sandy said slightly cocking his head to an angle.

"It was an accident," I pleaded gently. "We just weren't careful."

"And we aren't going to hold that against you honey," Kirsten finally jumped to my defense. "You are going to stay with us until things are figured out. And at this point Sandy's got a ways to go until anything is permanent. I don't want you to worry about any of this Summer. We were at odds if we should even tell you or not."

"I'm glad you did Mrs. Cohen. Thank you," I whispered quietly, staring down at my hands.

"I don't mean to scare you Summer. I promise you that you will be safe with us until things are figured out," Sandy said resting his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry." I gently nodded my head.

"Will you take this to Ryan?" Kirsten handed me a box of tissues and some more cough drops.

"Of course," I said taking the things from Kirsten and heading back outside, not looking back. I quickly pulled the door open. Seth, Ryan, and Coop looked up at me expectantly. I sighed. It was time to uncover the latest update to my partners in crime…


	15. Mysteries Come in Small Packages

Chapter 15

Mysteries Come in Small Packages

"So, let me get this straight. My dad threatened to put you into the system?" Seth spoke of it like it was an ungodly sin. And that's a perfect example of why I love him so much.

"If it would get things straight with my dad," I said, running my fingers through his hair. He was leaned up against me on the floor, Ryan and Marissa cuddled together on the bed listening intently.

"But it may just have slipped out in his moment of frustration," Marissa suggested, being the optimistic Coop again.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "Sometimes dad talks the talk but doesn't walk the walk, you know? I mean lets look at the facts. You were physically and emotionally harmed by your father. Ryan was emotionally harmed by his mother. Mom didn't take to Ryan at first, was about to kill dad if he didn't get him into the system. Now Ryan is practically a Cohen. Mom likes you Summer, and even if dad wanted to which I'm sure he doesn't, he would never be able to get you into the system with me, my mom, Ryan, and Marissa on your side. It's pretty much five against one here."

"And you, Seth Cohen, configured this little evaluation in your head?" Marissa teased him.

"You know Marissa; I don't get on you for being the optimistic one. Don't get on me for being the well thought out one. You do your thing and I'll do mine," Seth said in a mock scolding tone.

"Why do you think your dad hurt you these past two years and then all of a sudden decided to leave?" Marissa asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know anymore then you do Coop. I wish I did," I said sadly. "It doesn't bother me. I rather have him far away from me and not know where he is then him being here, having him hit me, and not knowing where his drunken ass is here anyway." There was silence for a bit and then Ryan let out a small cough.

"Maybe," Ryan suggested after pulling a tissue out of the box on the nightstand. "You should take Summer inside Seth."

"Maybe so," Seth yawned.

"I want to stay in here," I argued.

"If you got sick Summer, and something was to happen to your baby I would never forgive myself," Ryan said seriously. "Please go inside. Marissa's all I need."

"Come on babe," Seth said getting up to his feet. He held his hand out to me. I thrust a final pouty face at Ryan. He shook his head slightly. I sighed and took Seth's hand.

"Night guys," Seth waved his other hand behind his head as he led me out of the pool house. We opened the door to the house to find Kirsten and Sandy nuzzling each other on the couch in the living room.

"Mom! Dad! Honestly," Seth cried. "That happens to be my Playstation/Xbox playing couch!"

"We were just about to go up to bed anyway," Sandy said gently his eyes never leaving Kirsten's.

"Okay, OVERSHARE!" Seth drug me over to the couch and pulled his dad to his feet.

"Summer and I really would appreciate it that if after you go upstairs you _stay_ up there. We have some things to discuss," Seth said as Kirsten stood up too.

"We do?" I asked, surprised. Seth elbowed me gently.

"Yes we do," he said through gritted teeth. "And I mean it mom. No unannounced getting a glass of water or wanting to check on Ryan because Marissa has that all under control."

"Okay Seth, we get it," Kirsten kissed his son on the forehead and took Sandy's hand.

"Goodnight Summer," Sandy said.

"Goodnight you guys. Sleep well," I said. Once they were out of the family room Seth tiptoed to the hallway to make sure they were gone.

"Woo-hoo! I just keep getting better and better don't I? Now to finish what you started earlier."

"What?" I asked, confused. Seth gently tackled me onto the sofa and began to tickle me.

"Seth Cohen!" I snapped, trying amidst my hysteria to whisper. I accidentally struck him several times in the stomach with my feet. But if it bothered him he didn't show it. It was only until I swore I couldn't breathe that he got off of me.

"You are an absolute nut case do you know that?" I asked punching Seth a few times in the arm. His reply was to attack my mouth with a kiss.

"You're so cute," he gazed into my eyes and stroked my face lovingly.

"Seth!" I cried in alarm, gripping on to his shirt.

"What? What is it Sum?" he asked.

"I…I think the baby is kicking," I forced a lump down my throat as I placed his hand over my belly. We sat for a couple of minutes just staring at each other.

"That's so…cool," Seth said gently, his hand still in place. "He's an anxious little guy."

"Or girl," I said. We hadn't asked the doctor what the sex of the baby was going to be yet. We decided that it would be a surprise when it was time for the baby to come.

"Do we really have to give him up?" Seth asked sadly. I nodded my head.

"But we're going to pick out a great family he can go to and grow up with," I said.

"I want him to grow up with us," Seth said, hanging his head slightly.

"We can't keep the baby Seth," I said tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. "We just can't."

"Were not far off from graduating high school. Barely two more years and we'll be out. Then we can get married and…," my gaze cut him short.

"You…you want to marry me?" I stuttered.

"Of course I want to marry you Summer. I love you," Seth gazed down at his hands, ending his last statement in a whisper. I took Seth's face gently in my hands and kissed him. After slowly pulling away I could see the traces of tears running down his face.

"I don't want us to have to give up the baby Summer," he said softly. "I want us to be happy. I want us to have a family. I've always thought about it."

"I bet you never envisioned us being so young! Listen to me Seth Cohen, we aren't ready to be parents…we have to just…to just," I couldn't get the words out that I needed to because the baby kept on kicking and I kept on feeling more and more miserable. Seth didn't say anymore. He just rested his head on my belly and whispered soothing words to me and the baby. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. Soon we were both sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up, startled slightly. Things were foggy for a minute until I came to terms of my surroundings. I was still on the couch of the living room and Seth was curled up in a ball, asleep at the other end. I rubbed my eyes and realized that it was still dark out. The clock above the TV flashed the numbers 3:30 AM. I sighed and got to my feet, careful not to wake Seth up. The back door creaked slightly as I pulled it open. Seth stirred but remained fast asleep. I eased myself outside and gently closed the door behind me. The door to the pool house didn't put up as much of a fuss as I pulled it open.

Marissa was asleep peacefully, her arm dangling off the side of the bed. Ryan was lying opposite of her but wasn't sleeping so soundly. He was shaking pretty fitfully and I wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or having a bad dream. I put my bets on him being cold and pulled the blankets over his body, hugging him close to me for a couple of seconds. He calmed after a minute and I laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Is he okay?" a groggy voice from the side of me asked. I jumped slightly.

"Yeah, I think he was cold Coop," I whispered pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around Ryan and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He wasn't shaking anymore.

"He's hot," Marissa said worriedly, brushing his blonde bangs off of his face.

"He's tough Coop. I think he'll be okay," I whispered.

"I hope so," Marissa stated. "Are you okay?" I took Marissa's hand and rested it on my stomach. I heard her let out a small gasp.

"Sum," she said. "The baby's kicking."

"And he hasn't given me a break," I admitted. "I couldn't sleep through his little soccer practice in there."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Marissa asked. I nodded my head.

There was a gentle breeze out but besides that, the June night was perfectly still. Marissa and I walked, arms linked, to the end of the Cohen driveway and towards the beach.

"Seth…he wants to keep the baby," I told her.

"It's going to be hard Sum," Marissa said as if it was any condolence.

"I know," I said. After a few minutes of silence we were on the sandy boardwalk. Everything was completely empty. The cry of a few seagulls could be heard off in the distance. It seemed like Newport was fast asleep. Marissa and I sat on a bench and looked out at the ocean.

"I hope that he…or she…has a better life then what Seth and I can give right now," I murmured randomly.

"You're going to pick a wonderful family that is going to give the baby all the love and attention it needs. But then of course, I know that you and Seth would do the same thing. It's just…your sixteen Sum," Marissa said gently. I nodded again. That's all I could do to keep from crying. It was weird. As soon as I thought of not crying, I could swear I heard a cry not too far away. But something caught my eye and I peered down the boardwalk as far as my eyes could strain. I didn't have to look very far.

"Coop," I shook Marissa's arm and she followed my gaze. Standing next to our bench was a little girl. She had long blonde hair and gorgeous big blue eyes. But her face was dirty and her exposed arms were tattered and plastered with discolored bruises like the ones that were still on my body.

"Hello, honey," Marissa said surprised.

"Hello," the tiny girl hiccupped gently.

"What's your name?" she asked, reaching out to touch her face. She allowed Marissa to touch her.

"Layla," she said gently.

"Where are your Mommy and Daddy?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know," she burst into tears. "I think their…dead."

* * *

Alrighty guys. I hate to leave you in the dark. I know this chapter may not make a whole lot of sense now but it will soon. Thank u so much for reviewing. I can't wait until Thursday! Waaaaah...who else thinks that Trey is starting to fall for Marissa?

Dru


	16. Heavenly Flower

Chapter 16

Heavenly Flower

Watching Sandy pace was never something that I particularly enjoyed doing. I knew he did it because he was either at a loss of what to say or of what to do. Layla sat in the middle of Marissa and I on the sofa in the living room. Seth was sitting cross legged on a chair in the corner still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. We had woken Sandy up as soon as we had gotten home. Tears were still rolling down Layla's face and every so often her tiny hands would rub them away. Her whole story hadn't come out yet. Sandy continued to pace in front of the 4 of us.

"Will you please sit dad. Your making Summer nervous," Seth stifled a yawn. I smiled at him gratefully. Sandy sat down in the arm chair that was angled towards the coffee table. This was almost worse because now we were looking at him straight on and he wasn't exactly thrilled with our current situation.

"How old are you Layla?" Sandy asked gently. I guessed he was going to just start out with the basics and lead into the reason why she was alone, crying on the boardwalk.

"Five," Layla held up five little fingers. Marissa rubbed her back gently.

"How come you were all alone this late at night?" Sandy asked her.

"I couldn't go home," Layla answered softly.

"How come?" Sandy asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Because Mommy and Daddy went away," she whispered, starting to bawl again.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie. We're going to help you," Marissa said gently, hugging Layla tightly. "But you have to tell us what happened first."

"They were just gone when I woke up," she explained tearfully.

"But didn't you tell Summer and I that you thought they were dead?" Marissa asked.

"Well isn't that what they are if they aren't home with me?" Layla asked. My heart seemed to crumble into a million pieces and I wanted to go over and cry with her.

"Well you know what Layla, your going to stay here with us for a little bit until we can figure things out alright?" Sandy said.

"Will you find my mommy and daddy?" she asked hopefully.

"I will do the very best I can okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Layla answered, looking down at the ground.

"Will you three be able to manage her for a couple of hours?" Sandy asked getting his coat off of the back of the chair.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"Not now Seth. Will you be able to? I can wake up your mother," Sandy said reaching into both of his pockets in an effort to locate his keys.

"It's alright Mr. Cohen. We can handle it," Marissa jumped in before Seth could agree with Sandy in waking up Kirsten.

"Okay. I should be back before the sun comes up. And don't forget to check on Ryan every few minutes alright?" With that Sandy was gone and we were left alone in the living room with a tiny, scared, confused little girl.

"Can I wipe your nose for you?" I asked Layla gently touching her arm.

"No thank you," her response came out almost before I could finish asking the question. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You have very pretty hair," Marissa commented, touching Layla on the head.

"Thank you," Layla said wiping her nose on the sleeve of her torn jacket.

"Are you sleepy Layla?" Seth surprised both Marissa and I by speaking up. Layla nodded. "Come on then pal. Were going to get you some juice and wipe up your face and find you some nice clothes to sleep in." Seth had taken Layla's hand and was leading her out of the living room. She seemed a little apprehensive at first but then followed Seth without any indication that she was uncomfortable going with him.

"He scares me sometimes," Marissa commented.

"What do you think happened to her parents Coop?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I hope Sandy will be able to find them. Do you want to go with me to check on Ryan?" she asked. I nodded my head and followed her out of the house. Whatever Seth was up to I figured he could handle it by himself for a couple of minutes. When we opened the door of the pool house, Ryan was well into a coughing fit.

"You poor thing!" Marissa crawled up next to him and patted him on the back until the coughing subsided.

"Where were you? Summer, are you alright?" he asked noticing me in the doorway. I came in and sat myself down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep. Marissa and I went for a walk," I said, leaving the last part of the statement open for Marissa to go into further detail with it. She didn't so I decided not to bring up Layla either. Ryan's head was probably already too cloudy from all the medicine he was on to take in a lot at once anyway.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ryan asked. The baby was still active and I was debating whether or not just to shrug it off with an 'I had a bad dream' or 'Seth was snoring'. But instead I took Ryan's hand and gently placed it over my belly like I had with Seth and Marissa. Ryan quickly retracted his hand away, like he had accidentally touched something hot.

"Is that…?"

"It's the baby," I answered before he could even finish the question. A couple of awkward seconds went by.

"It feels funny," Ryan said, putting his hand back over my stomach.

"Gee, thanks Chino," I teased him.

"Does it feel funny?" Marissa asked me.

"It did a little at first, but not so much anymore," I said.

"We found a little girl Ryan. Summer and I, when we were on our walk," Marissa said. I guess I was wrong about her saying anything about Layla.

"What?" he asked switching his attention back over to her.

"Her names Layla, she's only five and she was all by herself and she was scared so Summer and I brought her with us and now Sandy went somewhere to go do something but she's upstairs with Seth," Marissa rambled all at once.

"And you brought her home?" Ryan asked slowly, seeming to only digest bits and pieces of what Marissa was saying. She nodded. "And you left her alone with Seth?"

"Okay, maybe not the smartest thing to do but we wanted to see if you were okay," Marissa said. I looked over at the clock on Ryan's nightstand. It was only 4:30 and the sky hadn't even begun to change colors yet.

"You better go back and see if he's alright," Ryan said.

"Okay, but I'll be back in a little bit to see how your doing. Try to get some sleep," Marissa kissed Ryan on the forehead and followed me to the door.

"And Marissa," he said before we headed back into the night. "Keep Summer out of here please." I stuck my tongue out at him while Marissa promised she would.

"Why's he so uptight about that?" I asked.

"He's serious Summer. He doesn't want anything to happen to the baby," Marissa said before pulling open the door. We were quiet as we walked up the stairs and toward Seth's room. The door was open and we could see Seth sitting at the edge of his bed from the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Shhh!" Seth pointed to a small bulge in the middle of his bed. There was Layla, all bundled up in a couple of Seth's blankets. Her eyes fluttered open.

"See!" Seth cried. "You don't even know how long it took me to get her to sleep."

"Oh please! You were barely up here 5 minutes!" Marissa exclaimed. Layla sat up in bed.

"I never fell to sleepy anyway," Layla offered, yawning. "Please don't fight ok?"

"It's okay Layla. Marissa and I aren't fighting, we're just merely having an in depth discussion," Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Do your parents fight at all Layla?" I asked. She nodded her blonde head.

"Lots. But Mommy says that it's vital in a healthy relationship for couples to have fights," Layla said innocently reciting the words her mother had said to her.

"I really like your name. It's pretty," Marissa said, sitting down next to Seth on the bed. I did the same.

"Layla is just my nickname. My real name is Lelani. It means heavenly flower in Hawaiian," Layla smiled proudly.

"That's very unique," I said.

"What's that?" Layla asked.

"One of a kind," Seth smiled at her.

"Oh. I've never met a 'Summer' before so your name is unique too," Layla giggled.

"Thanks sweetie," I said gently. She was so sweet and tiny! But I was determined to find the source of her bruises. And the story that was hidden underneath them.

* * *

Apologies for the length but it's what I've got for right now! Thank u all 4 being so awesome w/ ur reviews and I promise I will make an effort 2 make the next ch. longer. I bet you've heard that before right?

Dru

PS. Who else can't wait 4 OC 2morrow night? GO RM:)


	17. Another Flashback

Hey everyone! This chapter doesn't really progress anything, it's basically just one of Summer's flashbacks. Here are some words from me to my awesome group of reviewers!

**_bfan2good4u: _**Thanx 4 always having such awesome things 2 say. U rock!

**_Doves30: _**U have also always been so sweet w/ the reviews. Thank u for reading :)

**_j: _**U took an intrest in Layla! Woo-hoo. JK. Thank u 4being open 2 my random character addition!

**_Somebody's Dark Angel: _**I am such a weirdo. Thanx 4 bringing the pregnancy reality 2 my attention. I didn't even think of that but I'm happy ur here 2 say 'HELLO DRU!' JK. Thanks again 4 reading and reviewing:-)

**_kursk: _**Thanx 4 being a loyal reviewer of all my OC stories (2) I always look 4ward 2 ur reviews!

**_sUmMeRiTh: _**I thank u 2 4 being open 2 Layla. Thanks a ton 4 reading!

**_adambrody10: _**Another loyal reviewer...thank u so much for that! Love the pen name by the way.

**_Rainygal: _**Thanks 4 ur last review...now I'm not so concious about my chapter length. Thanks 4 enjoying the little chapters!

**_PrincessSparkle09: _**Thank u so much for the compliment. I am really glad ur enjoying it and I enjoy hearing from a familiar reviewer each chapter!

**_Leentje: _**Thank u 4 being an awesome reviewer! I love hearing from u...:)

**_IY-ROX: _**I will definitely keep it up. As long as u keep reading...JK..:0)

**_Rockchick1232: _**Sorry about my mushiness...thank u 4 ur reviews...they have always been very constructive to me. Glad ur enjoying it despite my fluffiness!

**_piperleo4eva: _**Guessing ur a Charmed fan? How are Piper and Leo doing these days anyway:) I was once a fan myself but kinda drifted away once Chris left. Thank u for reviewing.

**_SUMMERAN1: _**I know right what's up with that? Hopefully George won't pick Thursday night to decide to give a speech next time. HELLO WE NEED OC MAN! JK. U rock...thanx 4 feeling my pain:)

**U GUYS R THE REASON I WRITE! THANK U x'S A BILLION!**

Dru

PS. I probably left some people out but as long as u are enjoying what I do I love u for it!

* * *

Chapter 17

Another Flashback...

I sat upstairs watching Marissa, Seth, and little Layla sleep soundly. It was almost seven and Sandy had poked his head in once or twice to check on us. I had pretended I was asleep. I wondered if Ryan was okay and debated whether or not I should check up on him.

I couldn't help but reach out and twist one of Seth's curls around my finger. It used to be sort of a nervous habit I had whenever I was with him. Sometimes, while we were cuddling together on the couch or in his bed, I did it without even realizing it. I squeezed myself next to Seth and rested my head on his shoulder.

As I placed my hand over my belly again I felt emotion overcome me. The baby was still moving around but not to the point where it was incredibly bothersome like it had been earlier. I realized that I didn't want to give up our baby. I was in love. And now I had a baby on the way. I scolded myself, trying to block out the thoughts that were trying to change my mind but I just couldn't. That little voice in my head was Seth. And I didn't have the heart to drown him out.

I closed my eyes and felt myself falling into another flashback. The first time I had ran to Seth and Ryan with the truth…

I slouched over my desk, fighting to stay awake. The shrill cry of the bell brought me back to reality.

"Remember class, to read pages 316-329 tonight and to do the activity on page 18B," Mr. Michelson reminded, erasing something off of the board. I sighed before leaning over to grab my books. I had to bite my lip in order to keep from yelping in agony. I tried hunching my shoulder blades as close together as I could in order to ease the friction of my shirt off of the raw wounds on my back. But in a hasty effort not to be the last one out of class again, I was forced to shut the pain out.

The end of a school day was always bittersweet. I knew I would be able to escape the stares and whispers from behind that I got during the day. But at the same time it was time to go home and show myself before running to Marissa's. This upcoming week I was faced with an almost unthinkable challenge. Marissa was away with Jimmy and Hailey for the weekend meaning I had absolutely no where to turn. To top it all off it was Friday and I would be forced to spend the weekend alone.

I snuck in through the back door and quietly checked every room of the house. My dad was no where to be seen so I was able to let out a sigh of relief.

Nine o' clock came and went and he still wasn't home yet. I hoped he had gotten into some sort of horrific accident or he had passed out, drunk in a bar somewhere. Whatever the case, if he wasn't home by 6:30 he wasn't coming home at all until the next morning. I was grateful but afraid to be alone. It seemed like I was out the door before I could even think about what I was doing. There was no where left to go. But for some reason there was a name that kept popping into my head. Cohen.

Besides Marissa and Ryan he was the only one I ever spoke to. Even if every word that left my mouth was either an insult or something degrading towards his existence. But the truth was I was so in love with him. I would find myself gazing at him from the other end of a long hallway at school. Just the way he twiddled with his black hair, hair I wished I could run my fingers through, would make my heart melt. He was different. But he was Cohen. What would people say? But then again it wasn't like I had an oh-so-great reputation to hold up since rumors started to fly like crazy after my step mom's death.

Before I could stop myself, I had already squeezed myself through the back gate that led to the Cohen's pool house. I had walked this path many times with Marissa but I never would have pictured walking it by myself. There was no visible light on in the pool house and I felt myself freeze. What the hell was I doing?

"Summer? Is that you?"

"Chino! Damn you, don't ever scare me like that again!" I snapped angrily, punching Ryan in the shoulder. He had come from inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I glared at him. "Okay, okay. Apparently a stupid question. You feeling pretty lonely without Marissa to drag you around with her?"

"You aren't funny Ryan," I sighed, feeling tears cloud my eyes. Ryan's eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset Summer. I was just kidding," Ryan reached out and touched my shoulder.

"It's okay Chino. It's not you," I felt my dam breaking. It was time to throw away this stupid act I didn't even know why I kept putting on in front of Ryan and Seth. This wasn't me. I was being abused. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I needed someone else to talk to about this. Ryan stood awkwardly next to me, obviously still taken a back.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes there is," I whispered, tears running freely now down my face. "Can you get Cohen out here so I don't have to explain it twice?" I winced as I folded my arms across my chest, feeling my shoulder blades begin to burn. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"O…kay," Ryan hesitated, not sure how to react. "Come sit in the pool house." He opened the door for me then motioned toward his bed. I sat and waited as he disappeared into the house. I pinched the skin on my wrists nervously. It wasn't too late to back out.

"Whoa Ryan. Do you realize that _Summer_ is sitting on your bed?" Seth asked in disbelief, emphasizing my name slightly. I guess _now_ it was too late to turn back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping a few feet between us. The old me would have cooked up something sarcastic to snap back at him. But the 'no where left to turn' me burst into tears.

"It's okay, don't cry Summer," Seth sat next to me, probably wondering what had set me off. "What happened to you Summer? Ever since your step mom got into that accident you've been a wreck." I couldn't believe that Cohen actually noticed.

"Yeah and I thought you didn't even like her," Ryan said, confused. I hesitated before pulling my shirt off over my head. Underneath I wore a tank top but every other area that once shone with summer tanned skin was now blotchy with dark bruises. Some were older then others but they blended in with the raw wounds up by my neck, near my shoulders. I hung my head shamefully as Ryan and Seth stared in disbelief.

"What…what happened?" Seth was the one to break the silence.

"I'm…I'm being abused Cohen. By my dad," I whispered. It was almost as if the words were too painful to say.

"We have to tell Sandy and put this son of a bitch away," Ryan surprised me with his words. He was always so quiet and soft-spoken.

"Look you two. You can't say anything. Not to Sandy or Kirsten or anybody," I pleaded gently. I felt Seth put a shaky hand on my shoulder but his tone was angry when he spoke.

"You honestly expect us to keep this quiet?"

"Marissa obviously has if you didn't know yet," I answered, wiping away tears with the back of my hand.

"Marissa's known?" Ryan asked. I knew this came as a blow to him. I'm sure they had been open with each other since they got together and now I was uncovering something she had kept hidden from him.

"I made her promise not to tell Chino," I tried to end a future war between the two of them before it even started.

"Where's your dad?" Seth asked like he was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," I replied only because it was too painful to shrug my shoulders. "Please promise. Please promise that this won't be on the front page of the newspaper in a couple of days."

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Seth asked.

I didn't have an answer to his question.

I never knew if I would ever have an answer to Seth's question. I really didn't know why I had let the abuse go on as long as I did. Why I never just let Seth or Ryan or Marissa go get help, or even find help for myself. Seth rolled over and I gave him a kiss on the nose. He smiled in his sleep. It may be true that I will never find an answer to Seth's question but I knew that as long as he was on this earth, he would fight to keep me safe forever.


	18. A Flashback with the First Confession

Chapter 18

A Flashback with The First Confession 

The new song by Gavin DeGraw was playing over Seth's radio and I was trying as hard as I could to figure out why.

"I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately," Marissa sang loudly. I watched as she giggled at my expression.

"Maybe this is a good song for you Coop but why do you have it playing where the whole room has to hear?" I asked.

"The whole room Sum?" Marissa laughed. Marissa and I were the only two upstairs. Seth had taken Layla downstairs while the two of us had slept. It was around 5:30 in the afternoon and Sandy still hadn't told us where he had gone that morning. He had gone off again with Kirsten shortly after telling her about Layla. She was beginning to miss her mom and dad. It was painfully evident in her eyes when she looked up at you.

"You'll scare away the neighbors Coop," I said pulling her down next to me.

"The neighbors Sum?" Marissa started to laugh again. I guess I had walked right into that one. Marissa's mom still lived next door.

"Let's make sure Seth is okay," Marissa said grabbing my hand before switching off the radio.

"Thank god!" I teased her. She kicked my leg gently with her foot. When we got downstairs we saw Layla on the floor, her face buried into her arms. Seth was no where in sight.

"Layla?" I asked touching her head. She looked up at me and pushed a finger to her lips.

"I'm hiding from Seth," she explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"There you are! Now it's _my_ turn to hide," Seth came out from the kitchen and cradled a squirming Layla into his arms after giving me a kiss.

"That does _not _count!" Layla insisted. "It's all Summer's fault, she should have to count!"

"Have you checked on Ryan at all?" Marissa asked.

"He's fine!" Seth said. "I don't recall you ever coming to check up on me this many times when I was sick Marissa Cooper."

"Yeah but I don't have sex with you!" Marissa argued back.

"What is that?" Layla asked.

"Nothing pal," Seth said setting her back on the floor. Marissa went out the backdoor to go check on Ryan.

"Where's my mom and dad?" she questioned me gently tugging at my leg. "Did they run away?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart. But I'm sure that Sandy is doing every thing he can to find them," I got down to her height. "Will you tell me what happened to your arms Layla?" She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

"I have bruises just like those," I told her. I lifted my shirt and showed her the ones that were beginning to fade around my belly and up near my ribs. She stared and then looked back up at me.

"I…got hit," she said slowly as if she wasn't used to using the words out loud in a sentence.

"So did I," I replied. "My daddy used to hit me."

"My daddy doesn't hit me," Layla said. I breathed a sigh of relief while I saw Seth sigh one of his own.

"That's good," I said and then remembered my own constant denial. "But sometimes people you love do crazy things to ones that they love too. Some people don't understand what they are doing until they've already done it and then they feel very bad."

"My mommy doesn't love us," Layla whispered. "She hates me and daddy. That's why she's mean to us."

"Your mom did that to you?" Seth asked, kneeling down as well.

"Yeah," Layla said sadly. "Maybe my daddy went to get her help."

"I can promise you that if your daddy can't get your mommy help then my dad will be able to," Seth said. The same determination was in his eyes that had been so constant the last couple of months with my own situation. I smiled gently at Layla wondering how her story would play out. So far it was mirroring my own only opposite parent. She had one parent who still loved her. But there was no way I was going to let Layla suffer anymore. Not in the same way I had. I wouldn't wish it upon anybody. Especially a little girl like me.

I flashbacked to the first time I had ever told anybody what was going on.

"Get out!" my father roared, lifting Princess Sparkle up off of the tiled kitchen counter top and hurling her in my direction. Instead of ducking I held my head high and reached out my hand as my tiny purple horse came sailing at me. The hard plastic slapped against my palms before falling onto the floor. I scrambled to the ground in a hurried motion to get her back into my hands.

"I don't need you anymore!" he exclaimed coming over and slapping me across the face. My skin instantly started to sting and I looked up into his face, my eyes milky with tears. The man I saw made me want to cry for him. Made me want to curl up into a ball and sob tears of sympathy.

My fathers eyes, once golden brown and warming, were now tired and bloodshot. His mouth that used to always wear a smile and say kind words to me was now twisted into an evil sort of grimace at my trembling figure.

"Did you ever need me daddy?" I wondered aloud. I was quickly quieted as he bunched the fabric of my shirt up in his fist and forced me back up to a standing position. He opened the front door and shoved me out with all of his might. I skinned my knees pretty well on the hot concrete before I quickly rolled over onto the wet grass. The door was closed before I could even shoot him a last glare of hate. The abuse had been going on for about 3 weeks now and was still fairly new to me.

My eyes still weren't sure when it was time to cry. My body still wasn't sure when it was time to ache, or my legs were still uncertain of the time when it was appropriate to run. Fighting back or even getting help had never crossed my mind. I pulled myself to my feet, Princess Sparkle clasped in my now sweaty palms. I started walking, slowly at first, towards Marissa's house.

It was hard, in the summer heat, to catch a breeze but once I began to run, my worn down flip-flops slapping against the hot pavement, it was hard to keep my thick black hair out of my eyes. Marissa's house came into view and I let out a sigh of relief before planting myself on the door step and knocking timidly. I wasn't sure if Jimmy or Hailey would be there. I prayed Marissa would answer the door.

The door opened and Hailey was standing there in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the top of her head and she wore a genuinely happy smile.

"Hey Summer. Haven't seen you around here lately," Hailey hugged me before gesturing into the cool, air conditioned house.

"Things have been a bit crazy with my dad and everything," I said. Her smile was contagious. I wasn't necessarily lying with my statement either. I was happy that Hailey wasn't too nosey and didn't prod or even question the red mark I could still feel burning across my face.

"Marissa!" she called up the stairs. She appeared at the top landing in a couple of seconds.

"Hey Sum. Come on up," her face was flushed with heat but her eyes were bright. I was happy that Marissa was so happy with her dad and Hailey. She was living the life that I wish I had.

"Hey Rissa, your dad and I are going out for a bit but we'll be back soon okay?" Hailey called up as I followed the sandy colored carpet up to Marissa's room.

"Okay!" Marissa called back down. I flopped over on her bed, watching her ceiling fan make quiet circles in the air.

"I was just going to call you. You've always been a good timer with things like that," Marissa smiled and sat down on the bed next to me. My brain was telling me to laugh but the reaction that came out was far from it. Instead of laughing with Marissa and forgetting about my dad with the one person on this earth that I was able to I burst into tears. Marissa was taken aback but pulled me into her arms none the less. I knew she hadn't yet seen my mark because my face was so flushed. I was afraid she would think I had gone crazy if I told her everything that had been going on.

"Are you okay Sum?" she whispered, gently wiping away a tear from my face with the pad of her thumb. I silently shook my head.

"Not anymore Coop," I said gently. "Things have been happening."

"What kinds of things?" Marissa sounded apprehensive to ask.

"My dad…he's crazy Coop! He's gone crazy," I sobbed.

"Calm down sweetie. What do you mean?" Marissa asked still holding me tight, trying to hold my gaze for more then a couple of seconds.

"He hits me Coop," I moaned. "I'm his anger outlet!"

"He hits you?" Marissa repeated as if she was praying she had heard me wrong. I nodded again. I showed her the bruises on my legs, slowly calming down as I told her the events in which I received each one.

"And this?" Marissa gently traced the outline of the mark on my face with the tips of her fingers. My face must have fazed back to its regular color, bringing out my new wound.

"He wanted me out," I said, forcing a wave of emotion back down to the pit of my stomach. I looked up into Marissa's eyes, wondering why I had just told her everything, wishing I had just stayed quiet.

"You have to promise me that this won't leave this room Coop," I begged, ready to argue with her.

"Okay," Marissa whispered, too devastated to say anymore.

* * *

Hey guys. Sry 4 the obvious lenght in between updates. The OC season finale depressed me and then in the same nightthe ER season finale depressed meeven more!Don't hate me:) 

Dru

PS. The song the beginning of the chapter was 'I Don't Want to Be' by Gavin DeGraw. I don't own either! It's a great song BTW if u haven't heard it already. I'll forever think of Bo Bice off of American Idol when I hear it though. Not that thats bad, I want Bo to win. But then again I love Carrie too. I'll leave now...:)


End file.
